The Many Adventures Of The Connors
by DixonVixen93
Summary: AU: Occuring at sometime after Samson and Delilah, John and Sarah, along with Derek must come to the terms that they haven't even begun to realize all Cameron is capable of. How will this effect Judgement Day? ALL CHAPTERS UP! John/Cameron
1. Fortune Cookies

**These are a collection of mini fics that would happen sometime in season two. I don't own T:SCC or any characters. **

_**The many adventures of the Connors Chapter One: Fortune Cookies**_

It was normal day at the Connor household. Derek Reese was spread out on the couch, snoring obnoxiously loud while Sarah Connor was standing a few feet away, pondering an important question.

"John!" she bellowed to her son upstairs.

John however, didn't hear his mother's call. He had his headphones plugged into his iPod cranked up full blast. Cameron did hear Sarah's call though. The cyborg walked into John's bedroom and tapped his shoulder lightly.

John looked over to see Cameron standing next to his bed clad in nothing but a pink and green bra with a matching boy shorts set.

At first, all John could see was her tanned and toned lower body but then, he snapped out of the trance and looked up at Cameron.

"Cameron? What are you doing in here like- that?" John asked turning off his iPod, his gaze never leaving the cyborg.

"I was going to get a shower when I heard Sarah Connor call for you. I came to make sure you heard her." Cameron said.

John's heartbeat thudded uncontrollably as Cameron slowly sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What did she want?" John asked

"She was pondering what to make for dinner. Now she has decided to get take out. " Cameron said lowering her hands into her lap.

John looked down at her hands nestled on her long legs. He was clearly mesmerized by Cameron.

"John?" Cameron asked looking confused by the way he stared.

For the past few weeks, John had been finding it harder to ignore his feelings for her.

At this point, John had moved to the edge of the bed next to Cameron to the point where they were millimeters apart.

"Cameron- I-" John started moving his lips closer to hers.

"John, Sarah is coming" Cameron whispered breaking the intimate moment.

"I don't care Cam, let me do this" John said pressing his lips over Cameron's once.

This kiss was short but meaningful for the both of them.

They broke apart quickly, just as Sarah opened the door.

"What are you two doing?" The mother asked suspiciously.

"I was just telling John you called for him" Cameron said getting off the bed and walking over to the older woman.

"And what are you doing with just that on? Do you know how that provokes teenage boy minds? Go put some clothes on for god's sake!" Sarah snapped.

"I was going to get in the shower, that is why I am like this" Cameron explained.

"Well stop trying to seduce my son and go get a shower" Sarah said.

"Mom she wasn't trying to seduce me" John said

"Uh huh sure" Sarah said

"Mom you don't understand" John spoke simply.

"Understand what? John I don't like the way you two are acting towards each other" Sarah said.

"You don't know anything Mom! I wish you would stop trying to think you know." John said as his agitation with Sarah increased.

"She's no good for you John" Sarah said.

"I don't care what you think. I will do what I want" John said

Sarah sighed admitting defeat. Out of the countless times she had this conversation with John, she hadn't gotten any progress with him. Sometimes she doesn't know why she even bothers anymore.

Cameron watched the family feud from a far for a moment, then she decided it would be best for her to leave the room.

John shook his head out of shock after watching Cameron's hips sway with her body as she walked out, totally getting lost in thought.

Sarah saw the way he watched her, she had to get her out of his mind.

"John Connor!" Sarah snapped at her son.

"What? Huh?" John asked

"Come with me to pick up dinner" Sarah ordered

"Can cameron come?" John asked

"No let the tin miss bathe in peace" Sarah said

John's brain began to melt imaging Cameron in the shower.

"Get that look off your face, she's metal. Now come on before the food gets cold" Sarah said dragging her son by the ear.

"Ow mom! Ok I'll go!" John said putting his hand over his throbbing ear.

"Well come on lets go lover boy" Sarah said walking out.

John sighed and followed his mother out to the car.

-The car ride was mostly quiet between the Connors except for when Sarah tries to question John.

"what do you see in her?" Sarah asked breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" John asked

"Oh don't play dumb John Connor. I mean Cameron. You cant tell me nothing happened between you two before I came in. You both were mighty close just to be talking" Sarah said.

"Nothing happened Mom" John said

"Do you love her?" Sarah questioned

John was quiet. He was madly in love with Cameron but he didn't want his mother to burn her to scrap.

"John answer me! Are you in love with her?" Sarah asked again only with more power in her voice.

But by this time, they had pulled into the parking lot and John hurried out of the car to go get the food without a word.

"_What am I going to do?"_ Sarah thought as she rested her head on the steering wheel.

"_He loves her. Why else would he have saved her all those times?"_ Sarah asked herself.

"_She cant love him back though. She's not programmed to love, just kill and protect. Was Cameron evolving past her original programming?"_ Sarah thought.

The mother was woken out of her questioning state as her phone rang. The caller ID indicated that it was Derek Reese.

Sarah answered _"Hello?"_

Derek punched in the digit code defining his identity. _"Hey Sarah"_

"_Hey what's up? Everything ok at home?" _Sarah asked resting the phone on her shoulder.

At this point, John had just gotten back in the car with bags of Chinese food.

"_You couldn't have told me you were leaving me alone with her?_" Derek asked.

"_John and I went to go pick up dinner. You were sleeping and Cameron was showering." _Sarah said.

"_Next time, leave me a note or something! Or better yet… take her with you! She sulks around the house, repeatedly checking how she looks. I am getting rather annoyed at just how much a cyborg can brush their hair!" _Derek said.

John laughed at how much trouble Cameron had gone to just to look good for him. And that she had, Cameron had her hair falling loosely down and curly while she dressed in a purple sun dress with matching flip flops.

"_We'll be home in about ten minutes. I think you can survive until then" _Sarah said closing the flip phone, ending the call.

The mother sighed "How long has she been acting like this John?"

"Like what Mom?" John asked looking up from his phone to Sarah.

"Like a human girl. It's like she's anxiously awaiting for you to come home." Sarah said

John remained quiet up until the point he got out of the car.

"I always saw her as both. No matter what she is on the inside I will always love her mom, you will just have to get used to it" he said grabbing the bags and slamming the car door shut.

"_John never stood up to me before for anything else but her." _Sarah thought.

This scared the mother deeply. She wanted her son to be happy but she also knew love is a crazy emotion. No matter how human Cameron acted, Sarah would always see her for what she really is.

Once Sarah got inside the house, she saw the members of the household sitting down at the table actually looking civilized.

"Who are you and what have you done with the people actually living here" She joked.

No one answered back, everyone was too busy with their own things; John was talking to Cameron and Derek's mind was on the food. With a heaved sigh, Sarah sat down with the occupied group and fixed her own plate. She looked over to her son and the terminator.

The mother was about to say something but she couldn't by how looking at how happy Cameron made him.

After the first part of the meal was over, John pulled out four fortune cookies and handed one to everyone.

"Hell yeah more food!" Derek exclaimed exuberantly beaming.

Cameron opened the wrapper and looked at the tan colored cookie intently.

"John, what are these?" The terminator asked John.

"Fortune cookies Cameron. You break this in half like this" John started, demonstrating with his cookie "And your fortune is inside."

"My fortune? What is a fortune?" Cameron asked tilting her head

"It's supposedly what will happen but these things are never true" John said turning the fortune and reading it himself.

But soon, his skin grew pal as he wished he didn't say things were never true. The fortune said: _The love of your life is sitting across from you"_. Sitting directly across from him was Cameron. He hoped no one asks him to read his aloud.

John's worst fears came to life when Sarah spoke his name.

"John?" she asked, John blushed slightly.

The mother ignored this and continued "What does yours say?"

"Aha.. Nothing.. Its blank" John said quickly, his face turning a brighter shade.

Sarah wanted to press harder but she quickly dismissed the question.

"What the hell?" Derek blurted out looking at his fortune.

"What does it say?" John asked, happy to get off the subject of _his_ fortune.

"It says: Warning; do not eat your cookie. What the hell kind of warning is that? I'll eat the damn cookie if I want to!" The dark haired solider said.

"Oh Derek, I wouldn't eat it if I were you" John said sarcastically.

"The hell if I wont!" Derek said before stuffing the cookie in his mouth.

"Suit yourself" John laughed before turning his attention to the dark haired beauty across the table "So what does yours say Cam?"

Cameron tilted her head in confusion "I don't understand, it says; I am a fortune, You just broke my little house. Where will I live now? I didn't mean to break it's house. I can make a new one."

The whole table cackled with laughter, leaving Cameron more confused.

"Cameron, It's just a joke" John said

"Well I don't find it very amusing. The fortune is without a home because of me" Cameron said in a very serious tone.

John placed a hand over Cameron's "Don't take it literally. Some of these fortunes are just big jokes."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining." Cameron said looking down at their joined hands.

They stayed like that for a minute, only to be reminded that they weren't alone by Sarah, who cleared her throat deeply.

John quickly unlatched his hand from Cameron's and felt very embarrassed.

"Well mine says; You will always get what you want through your charm and personality." Sarah said

"Haha, in bed" Derek busted out into laughter.

"What?" Sarah snapped.

"You never heard of that mom? After every fortune you have to say in bed. Some with very hilarious outcomes" John said trying to suppress the laughter building up inside.

"Wow. Very mature." Sarah said shaking her head.

Derek and John bolt into laughter again as Sarah and Cameron just wait for them to finish.

"John, you are turning colors" Cameron informed John out of concern.

John laughed to a heaving cough point and took a big sip of Coke to relieve it.

"Yeah.. I'm.. I'm alright Cam, really" John said.

Cameron looked at John unsurely.

"Are you two clowns finished?" Sarah asked.

Both nephew and uncle looked at each other and back at Sarah, then immediately started laughing again.

Cameron took everyone's dished and brought them to the sink while Sarah got up and walked upstairs.

"Lets remember these forever!" Derek said forming a fist with his hand and holding it up to John.

"Definitely" John said after a fit of laughter, following him pounding his fist with Derek's.

**Alright, I really hope you liked this. I had Chinese the other day and this chapter popped in my head. I am on Summer Vacation as we speak so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Please review!**


	2. Sun Block

**Many thanks to Kaotic2, XxDeath StarxX, and olischulu, for the awesome-full reviews(: **

**This next chapter is spontaneous, unfiltered at the top of my head so bare with me please! **

**I don't own T:SCC or characters, just the plot in these stories.**

_**The Many Adventures Of The Connors: Chapter Two: Sun block**_

John Connor made his way downstairs on a sunny Saturday Morning to find a big bag and a couple of portable chairs with matching umbrellas leaning up against the kitchen table.

"Mom?" John called to his mother feeling very clueless.

"We are going to the beach" Called a voice from behind.

John turned around to find Cameron standing in nothing but a purple bikini and a matching purple skirt going over her bikini bottoms while her hair was pulled up in a bun.

"What has gotten into my mother now?" John whined

"She declared this a few minutes before you woke up. Sarah Connor wishes to be normal." Cameron said as she followed John into the kitchen.

"Don't we all" John said with a sigh as he sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry? I can make you pancakes" Cameron said walking up to where John was sitting.

John swallowed hard and tried not to listen to the urges going on in his head. "You know what? That actually sounds pretty good."

Cameron nodded gently and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the pancake batter box.

John blew out a breath of relief. He loved seeing Cameron like that but at the same time it killed him because his mother and uncle still haven't gotten to the idea that it's not some screwed up mind playing infatuation game that John is playing. John loved Cameron and she loved him, that was that. The last time after the 'hand touching at the table incident' Sarah and Derek thought it was best to ignore John and Cameron. They knew John harbored feelings for Cameron but they couldn't believe that the feeling was mutual.

"Hey Cam?" John asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, John?" Cameron replied

"You and I need to talk" John said.

"Okay. Go ahead" Cameron said flipping the pancakes.

"The things you say, the stuff you wear. I have no problem with. But Derek and mom, they have a problem of getting used to the _us_ factor" John said

"The us factor? What do you mean?" Cameron asked putting the pancakes on the plate and handing it to John.

"I mean our relationship. They don't believe we are in a relationship because they don't know you love me" John said

"Well I can go tell them now" Cameron said turning around to walk off and tell Sarah and Derek that she loved John.

"No Cam! Wait!" John said

Cameron turned around cocking her head to the side "Yes?" she asked.

"I don't want you going to tell them cause they still wont believe you" John said

"I don't understand John. How will we be able to be boyfriend and girlfriend if we cant act it?" Cameron asked

"Come here Cameron" John said motioning her over to stand next to him.

Cameron walked over and sat on his lap.

John wrapped his arms around her and enclosed her with a warm hug.

"I'm crazy about you. You know that right?"

Cameron nodded slowly

"Of course. I feel the same"

"Okay. Well we can do this while we are alone but it will take some time for us to be able to go around public like this." John said

"Thank you for explaining" Cameron said

"Anytime" John smiled at his Cameron and planted a kiss on her lips.

They were so wrapped up in kissing that Cameron didn't sense Sarah coming. She came into the kitchen and screamed her son's name.

John reluctantly pulled back and looked at his mom. "Mom! I didn't notice you there"

"I see you didn't. You were too busy screwing around with the robot to give a damn about anything else." Sarah said.

"Sarah I was the one who came onto John. It wasn't his fault." Cameron said getting off John's lap.

"Stay out of this Tin Miss!" Sarah snapped at the cyborg.

"Don't yell at her!" John snapped back.

"I allowed this fooling around to get this far but now I've had it! John I am tired of your back talking, and your disobeying! At first I thought I would humor you two. But now I wish I hadn't, John you are treating Cameron like a human girl! She isn't human! Not even close! I don't know what you see in her or what you think you see but it isn't real. You cant have a happy relationship with a robot! She cant have children and you wont be able to live a normal life" Sarah said

"Since when was my life ever normal? it's never been normal and every time I try to bring someone normal into my life.. They die! Cameron makes me happier then any other girl ever could! When I kiss her or when she lays in my arms, I don't think of the metal part of her. Even when I do think of the metal her, I still don't care because it's Cameron who I fell in love with, not skin her or metal her, just her. I'm sorry you cant see it the way I do. She makes me happier than I ever was, You know what? I don't care what you have to say, or Derek, or anybody else for that matter. I am going to do as a please with Cameron, if she kills me, fine. At least I'm dying with the satisfaction that she knew I loved her no matter what" John said.

Sarah was baffled. She didn't know whether to yell at him for being defiant, or whether she should cry because she knows her son is growing up.

Cameron didn't know what to do or say either up until John walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her again.

She kissed him back only this time their kiss was so much more passionate.

"Hey Sarah I have everything packed and WHAT THE HELL did I just walk in on?" Derek yelled coming in seeing just Cameron and John kissing. At this point, Cameron was leaning on the counter next to the sink and John was leaning on her, kissing her passionately.

Sarah left to go get her things for the beach, she couldn't stand that sight anymore. It pained her dearly.

The two paid no attention to Derek until the point, Derek pulled John away from Cameron.

"What was that about Connor?" Derek asked.

"Not from you too Derek" John sighed "I was kissing my girlfriend"

"Back up a minute, did you just call that _thing_ over there your girlfriend?" Derek asked

"That _thing _is Cameron and yes I did. I am sick to death of not being able to express my true feelings so from now on I will express them when and however I want to." John said

"And who died and made you king?" Derek asked

"John Baum" John said

Derek's face fell into confusion "But you still are John Baum""Not anymore. John Baum was too stupid to realize what he had right in front of him. John Baum let his mother and uncle walk all over him. But not John Connor. No, you all respect John Connor because I help defeat Armageddon. Because I channeled my inner older self, stroke fear in my mother's heart. Because I took control over a situation, I became John Connor" John said.

Sarah was listening from a far and she knew everything he said was true. He was growing up and becoming a great leader. By standing up for his and Cameron's relationship, he stuck by his passion and became John Connor.

Derek stood down and respected what his nephew had said although he still wasn't happy about John and Cameron being together.

The car ride to the beach was pretty quiet. Derek drove as Sarah sat in the passenger seat leaving the backseats to John and Cameron.

The only real sounds were when John and Cameron started to kiss again. This annoyed the heck out of Derek and Sarah in which, they cranked up the radio to drown out the sounds of their lips smacking.

When they arrived at the beach, they found a good spot to lay the chairs, towels, and umbrellas at.

Cameron pulled a bottle out of her beach bag and handed it over to John who was sharing her towel.

John took the bottle from his girlfriend and looked confused "I put some sun block on before I left the house Cam".

"Not you, me" Cameron said.

"But robots don't need sun block" John said

"Doesn't mean we cant use it. You want me to not seem like a freak right?" Cameron questioned.

John caressed her cheek with his free hand "You're not a freak Cam".

"But look over there at that couple" Cameron said pointing to a couple where a woman was laying down on the towel and the man was rubbing the sun block over her exposed skin.

"Well that is kind of a comfort thing. It feels good to have your back rubbed." John said

Cameron looked down at the pattern of the striped towel to think.

Before she could say something, John spoke up first. "Lay on your back"

Cameron obliged and lied on her back. From there, John rubbed the sun block over Cameron's bare shoulder blades and lower back before reaching her legs.

After her back and legs were covered, Cameron flipped on her back. John put the sun block over her stomach first and worked his way down.

"Better?" John asked smirking slyly.

"Yes. I feel comforted thank you." Cameron said sealing her thanks with a kiss.

Sarah tried her best to ignore her son. She looked at everywhere except for right in front of her. She saw as Derek surfed and tried to flirt with the _beach babes _as he would like to call them, only to get an eye full of sand and a slap in the mouth.

Most of the time she could avoid her son but she couldn't avoid what she heard next…

Cameron and John were laying side by side under an umbrella. Cameron had her head laying on John's bare chest while his arm was securing her in place.

"John?" Cameron looked up at him to ask.

"Yeah Cam?" he asked looking confused as to what she might say.

"I love you" She blurted out.

"And I love you" John said bending his head down to give her a quick kiss.

**A few days later**

John was laying on his bed thinking of Cameron when she knocks on the door politely.

"Is that you Cameron?" he asks.

"yes John, it's me" Cameron answered.

"Come on in" He replies scooting over to make room for his cyborg girlfriend.

Cameron comes in wearing one of John's old t-shirts and lays down next to him.

"You know you don't have to do that anymore" John said

"Do what?" Cameron asks placing her head to where her forehead is touching John's.

"Knock. You stay in here quite a bit now so this is your own room too" John said pulling a lock of hair away from Cameron's face.

"Oh. Thank you for explaining" Cameron simply put.

Things were quiet between the couple for a moment until Cameron asks a question.

"Do you think you would love me more or you would have loved me sooner if I was human?"

"Did Mom or Derek talk to you?" John asked

"No. I had just been thinking" Cameron said

"Thinking what?" John asked

"Thinking of a way to tell you something." Cameron said

"Tell me what?" John asked

"I'm pregnant" Cameron said in almost a whisper.

"What? How is that possible? You are a terminator!" John said in a shocked tone.

"Apparently emotions aren't the only human thing Skynet inherited me with. I inherited this trait because Skynet wanted to throw you off. If you had a child, then maybe it could prevent you from looking into the future and looking at the present" Cameron explained.

"This kid will have the same fate as me! What kind of life is that?" John said angrily

"The life of John Connor" Cameron said

"Cameron. How will we explain this to my mom? And what if another terminator comes after me? You cant fight in that condition, especially the further along you get!" John said.

"Apparently, our child can withstand whatever I can. Whether it is human or not it still unknown" Cameron said.

"And who are you getting this information from exactly?" John asked.

"Catherine Weaver" Cameron stated.

John grew quiet. He was speechless.

"She told me to not get too involved with you but I couldn't do that, you seemed so happy." Cameron added

"So is it just like any human pregnancy?" John asked putting a hand over her stomach.

"I suppose." Cameron said.

"You are evolving into a human being Cameron." John said.

"Does this mean you will still love me?" Cameron asked.

"Of course I will! I just don't really know what to think about this pregnancy thing. It's freaking me out to be honest. I'm not ready to raise an army let alone a child." John said

"I am sorry John. I should have told you what Catherine told me" Cameron said.

"Well, these kinda things happen to teens that aren't safe and make mistakes." John said

"Yes but not to cybernetic organisms" Cameron stated.

"I can safely say you are much more than a cybernetic organism." John said

"What am I then?" Cameron asked

"I don't know that. But I do know that I love you and I will stand by you and protect you. You deserve it for everything you did for me future and present." John said giving Cameron a tight embrace.

"I thank you so much" Cameron said

John nodded on the outside but on the inside he didn't know what to do. In three years, Armageddon will break loose and he will have a toddler running around. He knew his life was complicated but that was seriously an understatement to say the least.

**Okay I will leave it like that. Please review but please don't say "what the heck were you thinking" and "This is so dumb". I like reviews but not harsh ones. See you all next update!**


	3. Complications

**I'd like to thank XxDeath StarxX, Velhu, The Joker's Brother, and olischulu, for the reviews last chapter! **

**I still don't own T:SCC, just the plot in this story.**

**About this chapter, Most of it will be in flashback, explaining the whole Catherine Weaver/Cameron thing. It takes place before the events of the first chapter but after my story "Movie Night". Sorry I didn't include that last chapter, it was like one o'clock in the morning and I was tired and just typing whatever came to mind lol. **

**And now fellow readers; on with the story!**

_**Chapter Three: Complications **_

Catherine Weaver, the CEO of Zeira Corp, and also a T-1000 terminator, knew that Cameron was different from the very start. Part of why this terminator took the form she did was to keep a close eye on Cameron. Even when Cameron and the Connors had no idea who Catherine Weaver was, she was still keeping a close eye on the cyborg. Catherine watched as Cameron grew more free willed and self aware. She saw how Cameron reacted to people, more importantly, how she reacted to John Connor. She acted the most different around him, she acted less robotic and more human. Catherine wanted to know why he was different from everybody else, and the only way to tell was to talk to Cameron.

_One_ _night while out patrolling the neighborhood, Cameron's cell phone rang._

_She stopped and pulled the phone out of her back pocket._

"_Hello?" the cyborg answered_

"_Cameron, hello dear" Catherine Weaver said_

"_Catherine Weaver. CEO of Zeira Corp. How did you get this number?" Cameron asked_

"_That is not important. What is important however, is that you have questions and I have the answers." Catherine spoke_

"_What kind of questions do I have?" Cameron questioned _

"_About what is happening to you" Catherine answered_

_Cameron grew silent_

"_Yes I thought I get this much. Something is happening to you and it is crucial that you know. Come to my office around noon and I will be happy to explain. If you do not wish to know then that is ok too, but I really suggest you know this before its too late" Catherine warned the terminator. With that she hung up leaving Cameron suspicious._

_She knew things were going on with her, and she wanted to know what. If Catherine had the answers, should she go? The hardest part would be getting out and not letting Sarah or Derek know where she was going. John would understand she needed her questions answered, but not anybody else._

_Once Cameron checked the rest of the neighborhood, she went back to the house. _

_It was quiet, everyone must be still in bed. As the cyborg walked up stairs to her room, she walked to John's bedroom door. She cracked it open once and peeked inside. John was peacefully sleeping, something that made Cameron smile. She felt the want to go lay beside him and watch him sleep. But she didn't, the cyborg gently closed the door and went back to her room. _

_Early that morning, Cameron woke from her stand-by mode and checked to see if everyone was still asleep. Derek was out with a friend and Sarah had gone to the store with John. Cameron was free to leave without someone asking where she was going. _

_The cyborg, however, did leave a note on the fridge saying she went out and will be back soon. Cameron then drove out of the driveway and headed for Zeira Corp. _

_Meanwhile, Catherine Weaver was setting up a place for Cameron and herself to chat. She knew that they wouldn't need any snacks but she set some up just in case someone would walk by. Cameron soon arrived and asked the receptionist where Miss Weaver was._

"_Excuse me?" Cameron said, using her best human smile._

"_Yes?" The receptionist asked_

"_I'm looking for Miss. Catherine Weaver, I have an appointment with her this morning" Cameron said still flashing her fake smile. _

"_Um yes, you are Cameron I presume?" The receptionist asked_

"_Yes" Cameron said_

"_Very well. Miss Weaver will be with you in a moment. Have a seat in the meantime" _

"_Thank you" Cameron said sitting down _

_Catherine came down to the lobby and saw Cameron waiting patiently._

"_Cameron, come with me" _

_Cameron rose and followed the T-1000 to her office._

_The cyborg sat down at her conference table, across from Catherine._

"_Cameron you really are special" Catherine started_

"_How so?" Cameron asked tilting her head_

"_You are gifted with many things that most terminators cannot experience" Catherine started._

"_What am I gifted with?" Cameron asked_

"_The ability to love, feel joy, sadness, envy. You were gifted with these things on purpose" Catherine said_

"_What is its purpose?" Cameron asked_

"_Originally? It was to throw off John Connor. Now, I think you are experiencing this willingly." Catherine said_

"_I have been feeling differently since-" Cameron trailed off_

"_Since the explosion?" Catherine finished for her._

"_Yes." Cameron said ducking her head slightly._

_Catherine put her hand on Cameron's shoulder in a slight motherly way of comfort._

"_What you did is not your fault dear. John Connor saved you for a reason. He must have forgiven you for what you had tried to do. You're still here aren't you?" Catherine said_

"_Yes I am." Cameron said_

_There was a long pause between the two terminators. _

"_Cameron what comes to your mind when you are with John Connor?" Catherine asked_

"_He makes me happy and I feel different around him." Cameron said_

"_He makes you feel human" Catherine said_

"_How do I know what it's like to feel human?" Cameron asked_

"_When you are with John, romantically involved that is, you have the qualifications of being a normal human girl." Catherine said_

"_So it is not wrong to be involved with him?" Cameron questioned_

"_Not as long as you aren't blinded. You still have your missions you know." Catherine said_

"_Yes. I am well aware of these missions and I will continue them." Cameron said_

"_Very well. And one more thing Cameron?" Catherine said_

"_Yes" Cameron said_

"_Don't get too romantically involved just yet. I don't know how this will effect you just yet." Catherine said_

"_Thank you Catherine Weaver." Cameron said rising to her feet._

"_Oh and Cameron?" _

_The cyborg turned around "Yes?"_

"_Do keep in touch. Yeah?" The red headed cyborg said_

_Cameron nodded, walked out of the office, and out of Zeira Corp. _

**End Flashback**

Now Cameron is wishing that she would have listened to Catherine's orders. What will Sarah think? What will Derek do? She wonders if Catherine knew this kind of thing could happen. She wants to tell her but she fears what will come next.

Not too long after the night Cameron told John about the pregnancy, he began to do more things for her.

Cameron laid in the bed she shared with John as he made sure she was comfortable.

"Are you ok? Do you need more pillows? What about food?" John asked circling the room, straightening the pillows Cameron was laying up against.

"John" She said

"You have to stay relaxed. Do you need water? Will you get morning sickness?" John went on.

"John!" She spoke louder

"Yeah? What do you need?" He asked walking over and sat next to her.

"I am fine. You don't need to keep pampering me." Cameron said

"I did this to you, it's my fault so I have to take care of you" John said fluffing up her pillow.

"It's my fault too but that's not the point. The point is that if your mother sees this she will know something is up. I am fine but there is something you can do for me" Cameron said.

"Name it" John said taking her hand.

"Rest. Your body barely got it's normal requirements for someone your age last night." Cameron said

"I don't need it Cam. I feel fine" John said

"Please do this. For me? For the baby" Cameron said

John couldn't think of another comeback that would beat that. He put his arm around her shoulder and laid down with her. Cameron rested her head on her boyfriend's chest while her hand was laying over his on her stomach.

"I'm only going to rest my eyes for a few- minutes" John yawned

"Just rest that's all I ask" Cameron said softly

Little did they know that Derek had heard their whole conversation.

"What the hell?" Derek whispered fervently under his breath as he walked away, his mind baffled.

**Well…. I'll leave it like that. I hope you all enjoyed the little Jameronness at the end there(: But what will Derek do now that he knows? *cues dramatic music* See you all next chapter! Please Review!**


	4. Secrets Unfold

**Tons and tons of thanks to olischulu, XxDeathStarxX, and The Joker's Brother, for the reviews last chapter, each one of them made me smile.**

**I don't own T:SCC just the DVD(: **

**Sit back and enjoy the feature presentation!**

_**Chapter Four: Secrets Unfold**_

Derek had never been so confused in his whole life.

"_The metal is pregnant. Going to have a baby, John's baby" _Derek thought to himself.

Derek knew he would have to tell Sarah, he silently shuttered the thought of what she would do. But could he really blame her? Her son is destined to be the leader of the Resistance one day, it is too dangerous to have a child exposed to that. But it's too late now isn't it? A knock on his door knocked Derek out of his ramblings.

"Yeah who is it?" He called out

"It's me" Sarah said

"Speak of the devil" Derek muttered to himself

"What?" Sarah asked after hearing his mumbling

"Nothing. Come in" Derek said

Sarah opened the door and walked inside the small bedroom

"I came to check on you. You haven't been out at all this morning" Sarah started

"I'm alright. Just slept in" Derek lied

"What's up with you Reese?" Sarah asked

Derek was about to tell her what he heard last night when they heard explosive laughter coming from downstairs. Derek and Sarah looked at each other and hurried downstairs. They found John and Cameron playing a game of Yahtzee.

"Well it looks like somebody is having fun" Sarah said

"Yeah!" John said through his laughter "Cameron here is a sore loser"

"You actually beat the machine?" Derek asked

"I let John win. He wasn't winning so I decided to give him the victory this round" Cameron said with a serious look on her face.

"She's just angry cause I beat her" John said grinning at Cameron.

Cameron suddenly looked down and then looked back up at John "Aren't you getting hungry?" she asked, hoping to get through to him that she was.

"Uh yeah. Why don't I fix something. Derek, Mom? What do you want?" John asked getting up from his spot at the table.

"Oh no I'm fine John. Thanks, if you're hungry go fix you something" Sarah said

"No you eat. I do need Cameron's help with carrying some things out to my truck" Derek said

He was doing this on purpose. If wasn't able to tell Sarah about Cameron then he would freak John out so he will tell.

"Carrying what out?" John asked, his voice full of worry.

"Some boxes and crates. You know just some stuff I can use her help with carrying." Derek said

John's heart skipped a beat "Well, I can help you. Cam can cook some pretty good food"

"She's built to handle heavy things so she can help me without a problem. Nothing to worry about John." Derek said

"I'll be fine." Cameron said lacing her fingers with John's

"Since when did you have second thoughts about Cameron helping Derek out? Is she glitching again?" Sarah asked

"No she's not I just don't want her to mess up her hand again" John said

"She'll be fine. I wont make her stretch her arms too much." Derek said

John sighed admitted defeat. He kissed Cameron's hand, then her soft lips before dropping her hand to let her go outside.

"I can't let you do that" Derek said standing in front of the doorway, blocking Cameron.

Cameron tilted her head to the side "Why?" she asked

"_Ah hell does he know? Had he heard us this morning or last night?"_ John asked himself

"John there is something you need to tell your mom. You can't keep this from her forever." Derek said

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Sarah questioned aloud

"Mom, there is something I should have told you first hand but I wasn't sure what your reaction would be" John started

"Okay. I'm listening" Sarah prompted for her son to continue

"We found out that… Cameron is pregnant, with my baby" John said

As if someone stabbed Sarah in the back, she jumped back in shock.

"How can that happen? She's a machine! Machines don't have children!" Sarah yelled.

"I am very different than most terminators Sarah Connor" Cameron said

"After everything she's done to you! To everyone, and you still go ahead and sleep with her? This child is not going to have a happy life. Do you even know if it's human?" Sarah said, totally losing her temper.

"Mom, I know that I screwed up big time but there is nothing I can do! And what are you going to do? Yell at us for the past? What good is that going to do? And no, we have no idea what it is. All I know is that it has a part of Cameron and a part of me" John said sitting Cameron on his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder as his arms secured her in place.

"This child is going to repeat your life! Is that what you want?" Sarah asked, bursting into overwhelming tears.

"No it's not the life I wish on my worst enemy! But what choice do I have Mom? If I give the baby to foster care, the terminators will come after the child and we wont be able to protect him or her!" John said

"When did you find out?" Sarah asked in a much lighter tone

"Last night" John said

"But when did you find out?" Sarah asked the soon-to-be-mother

"A few days ago." Cameron responded

"And why didn't you tell someone the moment you knew? Why wait?" Sarah questioned raising her tone a notch.

"I was unsure of how to say it, and what you all's reactions would be" Cameron said

Sarah suddenly saw something that she never saw from the terminator before, a hint of sadness in her normal expressionless eyes. This made the mother in Sarah come out. She remembered how afraid she as when she found out she was carrying John.

"You really were afraid weren't you?" Sarah asked

"I think what I felt was fear. Fear is an emotion of alarm and agitation caused by the expectation of danger. I felt danger would come to my child if I told anyone." Cameron said bringing her hand to rest on her belly.

Sarah saw a look of innocence crawl across Cameron's face as she stoked her stomach lightly.

At this point, John's heart was breaking for Cameron. He wanted to pick her up and hold her close , letting her know that no one will ever hurt their child. But he didn't, instead he slipped his arms around her tiny waist from behind, in which, Cameron turned around and leaned her head against his shoulder. John rubbed Cameron's belly slightly, to which, she smiled at.

"John may I talk to you- alone?" Sarah asked

"Is this about Cameron? If it is then you can say it in front of me, Derek, and her." John said

Sarah sighed exasperatedly "Fine. I'll ask Cameron myself. How are you pregnant if you aren't human?"

"That is the complicated part, Sarah Connor. I have my metal underneath yes and all of my TOK-715 capabilities but so much more. I cam feel love, sadness, envy, any emotion you can. Somehow I am not surprised I am capable of having a child." Cameron said

"Cameron I am going to be straight up with you I may never trust you fully or any but you made my son trust and eventually fall in love with you. I see the attachments you have to John and this child, I have never seen a machine so human in my life. You will always have a place here with us. Derek and I don't approve of what is going on with you two, but nevertheless you are apart of this family now" Sarah said

"Thank you" Cameron spoke softly

"Yeah Mom. Thanks that means a lot" John said

"Your welcome. Now Terminator or not, expecting mothers still need to rest. Give her what she needs, and she will need lots of different things" Sarah said

John nodded and looked down at Cameron who was absentmindedly stroking her stomach, slightly humming a tune.

"Don't worry Cam, I'll give you everything" John said sweetly kissing her cheek as he took her upstairs.

He takes her into their shared bedroom and places her on the bed gently.

"I don't have to lay in bed all day, I feel fine" Cameron said

John lays down beside her and puts an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"You can be heard headed you know that?"

"I don't understand, all heads have to be strong and hard to protect what's inside" Cameron said in a serious tone.

John kissed Cameron repeatedly "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled sweetly.

"I'm surprised my mom took the pregnancy thing so well. But I'm glad she did. You're apart of the Connor family now, you're my Cameron" John said giving Cameron another couple of sweet kisses.

Cameron smiled gently and continued to hum to her belly.

"What are you doing?" John asked

"Singing to the baby. Fetuses learning processors go faster when music is involved" Cameron said

"What are you humming?" John asked not familiar with the tune.

"Somewhere over the rainbow" Cameron said

"But that's what my-"

"What your mother used to sing to you. I know" Cameron spared her boyfriend a small smile.

"Future me and you must talk a lot" John said intertwining his fingers with Cameron's

"We do. We will." Cameron paused to look at their joined hands resting on her stomach "Can you hum the rest? The baby needs to hear both of our voices"

John laughed "I cant sing Cam"

"Hum. Please" Cameron looked up to stare at John's eyes with her big brown eyes.

John sighed and hummed slightly as he stroked his fingers against her belly.

Sarah had started to come into the room to bring them both something to eat but, when she saw Cameron leaning against her son as he hummed his lullaby to his unborn child, this touched Sarah's heart. The mother closed the door back quietly, even though knowing Cameron heard her, she didn't look so she was probably wrapped up in the moment.

Sarah Connor knew at that moment that her son is growing up to be just like Kyle.

**Okay well there you go! It's 12:30 AM and that's all the fluff I can come up with tonight! Please review(: Peace my fellow readers!**


	5. Nightmares

**Sorry for not updating last week.. I was out of town. But now.. I am back and ready to post this chapter! *applause* Lol, ok so this chapter maybe seem pointless but it really unfolds for the plot later on. **

**I'd like to thank, Nyrki, olischulu, TheJoker'sBrother, XxDeathStarxX, and morded, for the amazing reviews last chapter! You all make my day to know you are enjoying my story.**

**Chapter Five: Nightmares **

_A small child no more than four, that had bright blue eyes with a brownish tint and dark brown curly hair, was running through darkness. Flames encircled the darkness as screams were being heard for miles. The small child ran into something hard, only to be shocked by who he sees. _

_He looks up as his blue eyes shine "Mommy?" he whispers_

_The little boy ran into a young woman who looked no more than 19. She had long curly dark brown hair with deep brown eyes._

_The young woman knelt down next to the child and opened her arms._

_The boy ran to the woman excitedly and hugged her neck, "I love you mommy"._

_The young mother hugged the tiny child back "I love you too sweetheart. Now you have to do something for mommy"._

_The little boy looked back at his mother and "run" was the last words she said before lights exploded and more flames erupted._

_Tears streamed down his face as he ran. His father always taught him to find safe ground and to never give up._

_The dark haired boy ran and ran passing ever unthinkable thing imaginable._

_If he stopped now, he would figure out that his mother had died protecting him and his father had died protecting her. _

_Everyone around Sam Connor dies._

"_Run Sam!" A voice came inside the toddlers head, it was a feminine voice but it wasn't his mother's._

"_I'm trying!" He wept back_

"_Keep going. I believe in you!" The voice said_

_Suddenly, Terminators of all kind surrounded Sam. He looked completely and utterly terrified._

"_Sam!" The voice called_

_But he didn't answer. He just watched in horror as they got closer and closer…_

John Connor jolted awake from his nightmare in a cold sweat.

He frantically searched his room that was enclosed in darkness.

He felt the space next to him where Cameron had laid down with him last night, she wasn't there.

"Cameron?" He called out for the cyborg.

But he heard no answer. John pulled the blankets off of him and got out of bed. He turned on the lamp by the bedside table, still no Cameron.

He descended out into the hall, and down the stairs.

"Cameron?" John called again but in a whisper.

"She's out" Sarah spoke from the couch.

"What are you doing mom?" John asked going over to his mother.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sarah questioned.

"Bad dream" John sat down next to his mother "I cam to see where Cameron was. What do you mean she's out?"

"She went out to check the neighborhood" Sarah answered.

John sighed "I told her not to do that"

"John she will be fine." Sarah said

"I still worry" John said

"You said you had a bad dream. Want to talk about it?" Sarah asked

John laughed a little then looked at his mother "Did you really just ask me about my nightmare? Mom, I'm not five."

"I know that. I just thought, maybe, you wanted to talk about it, but I guess you have Cameron for that now" Sarah said

"I wasn't going to talk to her about it. I wasn't going to mention it at all. It was too real." John shuttered at the memory.

"Okay then, I wont ask" Sarah said

"Why couldn't you sleep?" John asked

"I wasn't tired" Sarah shrugged.

Soon, Cameron comes back into the house. She unsnaps the gun from her holster and puts it away. She gets to the living room and sees Sarah and John both still up.

"Cam!" John spoke up when he saw her.

She smiles softly and walks over to him and sits down on the couch.

"Are you ok? Did you run into anything?" John asked after hugging her lovingly.

"I'm fine. The perimeter was 100% clear from any suspicious activity" Cameron reported.

"Good. You worried me when you weren't there" John said.

"Why? We are perfectly safe" Cameron said with a hand on her stomach.

"I still worry about the both of you" John ended his sentence kissing Cameron on the cheek.

"Thank you for your concern" Cameron said calmly.

Sarah cleared her throat to let the couple know she was still there.

"Oh sorry Mom. C'mon Cameron, let's go back to bed" John said taking his pregnant girlfriend's hand.

"Goodnight Sarah" Cameron said

"Night. Love you John" Sarah said

"Love you too mom. Go try to get some sleep" John said

"I'll try" Sarah said

And with that, John and Cameron walked out of the living room and upstairs to their room.

Earlier that afternoon, all four members of the household were in the living room watching the news.

Sarah sat on the couch next to John, who had Cameron leaning on his shoulder. Derek sat on the chair next to the couch. Soon, his cell phone rang, he checked the caller ID and then walked into another room.

"Hello?" Derek answered punching in the codes.

"_Derek"_ A feminine voice with an Australian accent replied after punching in the same code.

"Jesse, what's up? You ok?" Derek asked suddenly very concerned why his girlfriend would be calling him now.

"_Never been better love. Listen, come to the apartment tonight, I want to talk to you about something" _Jesse said

"What is it about?" Derek asked

"_Just come. You'll find out then. Huru"_ and with that, Jesse hung up.

Derek looked down at the phone and groaned. He hated when she was all cryptic with him. He just hoped she wasn't pissed at him.

The soldier closed his phone and retreated back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked

"A friend. Are you going to need me with anything tonight?" Derek asked

"Well as long as the night is quiet and normal no, why? Are you planning on going on a hot date?" Sarah joked

"Well, I am going out later. Whether it's a hot date or not is still confidential." Derek shrugged.

"Say no more" Sarah said, finishing her statement with her arms in the air.

"John, who was keeping an eye on his pregnant girlfriend, couldn't help but snicker at the look he caught on his mother's face from the corner of his eye.

"This baby is growing. I require an ultrasound to check it's status" Cameron said rubbing at he stomach.

"Will anything show on there? How do we even know if it's a baby? The inside of you is metal" Derek said

"Derek's right. How can there be a placenta and a womb when the inside of you is nothing but cold metal?" Sarah asked

"Something is holding the baby in place. I would feel pain or discomfort if it wasn't." Cameron said

"I just think it's a bad idea. What if the doctors perform the ultrasound and there is nothing there? How do you know she is telling the truth?" Derek asked as his full attention is on John.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" John asked angrily

"Fine but don't come crying to me when your little metal bitch of a girlfriend gives birth to what may become the next Skynet, if anything at all" With that, Derek grabbed his jacket and stormed out to his truck.

John blew out an exasperated breath as he held Cameron's hand.

"He could be right. You don't know what it is in there." Sarah said

"Or it could be an innocent human. I'm taking my chances mom." John said stroking the center of Cameron's hand with his thumb.

"Just go away." John groaned after he saw his mother's expression

Her brown eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her son who wouldn't look at her.

John sighed deeply and got up taking Cameron in tow.

"We'll just go"

"John wait!" Sarah called

It was too late, their bedroom door was already slammed shut.

When Derek got to Jesse's apartment, the heated argument had already past him. The dark haired solider knocked on the door twice.

Jesse approached the door and opened it rather quickly. "You're here early baby" she greeted him with a kiss. Then she stood aside for him to come in.

"I just decided to come and see if you needed me." Derek said

Jesse stood very close to Derek and threw her arms around his neck.

"I always need you love." she smirked

Derek kissed Jesse repeatedly before they broke away.

"Well what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked

The petite woman walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I know." she began

"You know what?" Derek asked

"About Connor and the metal. We cant have it running around playing housewife. It has to be stopped" Jesse said

"John wont let her out of his sight" Derek said going over to sit down next to Jesse.

"I know a way" Jesse said

"What?" Derek asked

"Don't want to bore you with the details love" Jesse leaned over to give Derek a peck on the cheek before standing up.

"Jesse, there is a problem though" Derek said

Jesse turned around to face Derek and crossed her arms against her chest "What?" she demanded.

"The metal, unbeknownst to Sarah and I, had sex with John, it's pregnant" Derek informed.

Jesse's face fell "What did you say?" she asked totally bewildered.

"That's why John wont let her out of his sight" Derek said

"Do you know what it is?" Jesse asked

"No. As far as we know it could be another Skynet." Derek said

Jesse couldn't believe this. It was the metal's fault for the loss of her child and now one of them was going to have one?

"We have to do something." Jesse said

"Yeah, but what?" Derek asked

Jesse walked up to Derek again and kissed him wildly.

"Let me handle that. You just make sure to do some extra recon on this pregnancy. How far along is it?" Jesse asked

"About eight weeks I think she said." Derek said

Jesse plastered a smile on. Inside she was baffled. "Okay then. Now enough of this chit chat, it's time for a little fun don't you think?"

Derek saw something in the gleam of her brown eyes but then dismissed it as they went down on the bed.

Jesse had some plans of her own, she wasn't giving up.

**Alrighty, so leave me a review and tell me what you thought(: **


	6. Undergoing Plans

**Hey everybody! Are you ready for the next chapter? Many thanks to kaotic 2, Nyrki, XxDeathStarxX, morded, and olischulu for reviewing last chapter(: **

**I don't own T:SCC or any aspects of it. Enjoy the sixth chapter.**

**This chapter will mostly be told in flashback, sorry everyone, but I have to for the plot sake.**

**Also, those of you who have read my fic "Chasing Love" I really hope you weren't that intrigued by it because.. I dunno what to do with it, I might end up deleting it if I don't get like a lighting bolt strike of ideas… eh. **

_**Chapter Six: Undergoing Plans**_

_~Flashback~_

_Jesse was from the future, and she came back to the year 2009 with an extra guest._

"_And you know why I brought you back?" Jesse asked_

_The guest was a young girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes._

_The blonde nodded vigorously._

"_Good" The dark haired woman spoke._

"_What if it doesn't work?" The blonde asked._

_Jesse walked over to the blonde and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Riley, love, with these pretty looks, Connor wont be able to stay away. If not, use everything to your advantage. Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about."_

_Riley stared at Jesse and then she gently smiled at her._

_Sometime during the time John started attending school, Riley tried to be-friend him._

"_Is this seat taken?" Riley asked John outside one day._

_John had been sitting on the ground alone. He looked up at the blonde and spoke "Uh no."_

_Riley sat down with a smile on her face. She thought "At least he's cute."_

"_I'm Riley" she introduces herself._

"_John" He replies_

"_So what's your deal? You are all- mysterious and quiet." Riley said_

_An instant red flag went up in John's mind. The last pretty girl that asked him about his life, turned out to be a terminator. He wasn't being paranoid was he?_

"_I have no deal. I just live with my mom and uncle." John said_

"_What about anyone else? No siblings?" Riley asked_

"_Well one of my mom's friends died a couple of years ago and her daughter lives with us." John said, sticking to his background story._

"_So she's like an adopted sister?" Riley asked_

"_I don't rally consider her my sister." John said very truthfully._

"_So what is she to you?" Riley asked_

"_Just a good friend. I've known her all my life." John lied_

_The bell rang, signifying the start of next block._

"_Walk me to my next class?" Riley asked_

"_Uh sure" John said, he was just walking to her next class, no harm in that._

"_So John' Riley started as they walked_

"_Yeah?" he prompted_

"_Do you live near by?" Riley asked_

"_We just bought a new house, I haven't seen it yet" John said_

"_Really? Well can I go and see it with you after school?" Riley asked_

"_My mom doesn't like me bringing people home" John said truthfully._

"_Oh well alright then." Riley said stopping in front of the door to her classroom._

"_Is is juts me or is this conversation becoming very awkward?" John thought to himself._

"_Parents are a-whole-nother story, I get that" Riley said flashing John a smile._

"_Yeah. Well it was fun- and- all- talking to you- but I have to go to my next class." John said_

"_Oh yeah! Sorry bout that Johnny Boy. I've been talking your ear off" Riley said_

_John raised up an eyebrow but then quickly dismissed it when he heard the principal urging people into class, John just slipped into his class across the hall._

_When John got home that evening, the first person he sees is Cameron._

_At this point, his relationship with Cameron is very hazy._

"_Hello John" Cameron said walking over to him._

"_Hey Cameron" John said putting his bag on the floor._

"_Your mother is coming. Probably to ask you about your first day" Cameron said_

_John sighed deeply "It was just like any other first day of school."_

_Cameron tilted her head to the side and awkwardly put a hand on John's face, she had seen Sarah do this to John before and she felt it might be appropriate for this situation._

"_You seem distracted" she said_

_John brought his hand to meet Cameron's and then lowered their hands, intertwining his fingers through hers._

"_I just don't think I'm cut out for school anymore" he said truthfully._

"_John I want to hear everything about your first day" Sarah said walking in on the scene._

_John just stared at Cameron and Cameron started at their joined hands with a look of confusion on her face._

"_What's going on here?" Sarah asked once in earshot of her son._

"_Mom" John said surprised _

"_What did I just ruin?" Sarah questioned_

"_Nothing. We're just talking" John said_

"_And holding hands?" Sarah motioned to their hands_

"_Yep. Oh and Mom?" John spoke_

"_What?" she prompted her son to continue _

"_I don't think I'll be going back to school. I don't fit in. I'd rather be here" John said_

_Sarah could have sworn she saw him squeeze her hand at that point. Is she the reason he doesn't want to go back?" she thinks to herself._

"_Fine I guess. It might be easier having you here" Sarah said_

_The next day, John went to drop out._

"_Hey Johnny Boy!" Called a voice running up behind him._

"_Hey Riley" John said_

"_Where are you going?" she asks_

"_Home actually. My mom is home schooling me on the count of Cameron being home schooled before." John said_

"_Cameron. The girl that lives with you?" Riley asked_

"_Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" John points out the emptiness of the hallway._

"_A little hooky never hurt anyone" Riley smiled_

_John laughed "Oh you little daredevil" _

"_So d'ya wanna hang out?" Riley asked_

"_Oh I would but I really have- you know what? C'mon let's go" John said_

_Riley flashed another smile "This is going to be a piece of cake" she thought._

_John and Riley walked into his house to find Cameron looking out the window._

"_Cameron" John called_

_The cyborg turned to face John. Her face fell though, when she saw Riley._

"_Riley this is Cameron, Cameron this is Riley" John said_

_Cameron walked over to John and takes his hand in hers. She didn't know why she did it, but she felt the urge to._

_Riley's blue eyes grew wide "You two?" she asked looking at both of them._

"_It's complicated" John said_

"_Right" Riley said _

"_Why don't I take you home" John said_

_Cameron looked over at John._

"_I'll be fine Cam" John said_

_Cameron reluctantly let go of John's hand, letting him leave with the girl that was looking more and more suspicious._

"_C'mon Riley, let's get you home" John said leading the blonde back outside._

"_Who was that?" Sarah asked coming downstairs_

"_John's new friend" Cameron said walking past Sarah and walking upstairs. _

_Meanwhile, Riley was thinking of how to win John from Cameron. Whatever she would do, she would have to think fast._

"_Hey you wanna go see a movie?" Riley asked, getting closer to John._

"_I have to go home and help my uncle with something" John said_

"_What does he have excuses for everything?" Riley thought to herself._

"_John… I want you to know that I really am starting to like you" Riley said flirtatiously._

"_Riley.. My life is too complicated right now, I cant have you in my life like that." John said_

"_And Cameron?" Riley asked_

"_She's different" John said_

_Riley and John were backed up in the corner next to her house._

"_I can be good for you" Riley pleaded_

"_Please Riley. Don't do this." John said_

_Riley then snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him hard._

_John was tempted to kiss her back, he really likes this girl but he doesn't. He just pulls away quickly._

"_what the hell is wrong with you?" John asked_

"_I know what I want" Riley said_

"_Look Riley, I like you and all but we have to stay friends ok?" John said_

"_Will there be another chance where we can be more?" Riley asked_

"_I don't know." John said_

"_Right, well I guess I'll see you around then" Riley said_

"_Yeah. See you" John turned around awkwardly and went in the opposite direction she went in._

_He couldn't wait to get out of that situation. When John was out of earshot, Riley called Jesse on her cell phone._

_Jesse picked up on the fourth ring "Yeah?" she answered._

"_Jesse, it's Riley." Riley said in tears._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" Jesse asked._

"_I did what you said! He still rejected me. I think him and Cameron are together" Riley said_

"_Oh really? How do you figure?" Jesse asked_

"_Well, John brought me back to his house and when he introduced us, she held his hand. I asked him if they were together but all he said was that it was complicated." Riley said_

"_Huh. Well did you play any moves on him?" Jesse asked_

"_I kissed him. But then he pushed me away. He said his life is too complicated right now, he likes me though" Riley said_

"_See love, you've made progress. Just give Connor time, he'll come around" Jesse said_

"_Really?" Riley asked, hopeful_

"_Of course. Well I have to go, dinner is about ready" Jesse said_

"_You cooked?" Riley asked_

_Jesse laughed "No sweetie. It's Chinese takeout for me"_

_Riley laughed, Jesse was one person she didn't have to pretend to be someone else around. The blonde hoped that would never change._

_~End Flashback~_

After a couple of weeks, Cameron hits her third month in pregnancy. Just recently, she has started to grow a baby bump. No one else had a change of heart about Cameron, they still unfortunately treat her the same. One morning, Sarah Connor walked upstairs to her son and possible-future-daughter-in-law's room to make a request. She made her way to the curtains and opened them.

"Morning sleepyheads!" She called turning around.

But there was just one sleepyhead. Cameron had not gone on stand- by at all last night. She just sat up against the bed post cuddling John close to her.

"Have you been like this all night?" Sarah asked

Cameron nodded "I felt a fluttering sensation in my abdomen so I decided to stay awake."

"You've got a squirmer. John moved a lot too when I was pregnant with him." Sarah said

"It's really nothing else like it" Cameron said rubbing her stomach.

"You're right. But just wait till it starts kicking, that's loads of fun." Sarah said

"Why is it fun when it causes discomfort or even in sometimes, pain?" Cameron questioned.

Sarah sighed "It's called sarcasm tin miss."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining Sarah" Cameron said

John then groaned as he was awoken by the sounds of voices.

"What are you doing in here?" John asked his mother.

"Well, I came to talk to you but then Cameron and I started to talk" Sarah said

"What? What kind of bizarre world did I wake up in?" John asked in disbelief.

"We were talking about the baby." Cameron chimed in.

A smile broke out on John's face, he kissed Cameron on the lips once and then her tiny bump.

"So what did you want to talk to me about mom?" John asked

"Oh. I wanted you to go to the store for me. Take her with you." Sarah said

"Alright. Do you have a list?" John asked

"On the fridge" Sarah said

"Okay. Are you up for going to the store?" John asked Cameron.

The terminator quickly got out of bed before she spoke "Yes."

"Okay then, we'll be down in a minute" John said

When they got to the store, both John and Cameron grabbed a cart to get their individual assigned items.

"We'll meet up at checkout nine" Cameron said walking away with her cart and list.

John walked to opposite way over to the frozen produce. He looked down at his list for a moment and then once he looked up, he accidentally rammed into someone else's cart.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention" John apologized.

"John?" Someone called his name from behind.

John turned around to see none other than, Riley Dawson.

"Long time no see" she smiled.

**Okay so I feel pretty confident about this chapter, please review!**


	7. Trouble Ahead

**Hey you all! It's been like what, forever since an update. My apologizes are endless. I really hope this chapter has been worth the wait. **

**Many thanks got out to Poetic Ramblings, Death Star, Nyrki, The Joker's Brother, and olischulu for the reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, if I did, Jameron would *so* be in all the episodes!**

**Enjoy the seventh chapter, please review!**

_**Chapter Seven: Trouble Ahead**_

"Riley, hey." John spoke after he froze in place seeing the blonde.

"What's wrong with you? You act like you've seen a ghost." Riley said

"Uh no, You just surprised me is all." John said

"I can see that. So what're you doing here?" Riley asked

John lifted the list from the cart "Mom sent me and Cameron up here."

"Cameron, right. She still doing well?" Riley asked

"Yeah. She's doing fine But I really have to go" John said

"Can we hang out later? Cause there was this movie-" Riley started

"Riley I would but I already made plans with Cameron." John said

"Of course John. But what do you see in her? She's really weird." Riley said

At this point Cameron comes to find John seeing as he didn't meet up with her.

"Cameron." John said seeing his pregnant girlfriend.

Riley turns her head to look at Cameron but then she does a double take when she sees her. Jesse had warned her but it didn't sink in till now.

"You got her pregnant?" Riley asked

"Yeah. It took me sometime to get used to it but yeah." John said

"John we have to get back home." Cameron said

"I'm not done talking to him. John you said things were too complicated for you to be in a relationship, and now look, you've gotten a girl knocked up." Riley said

"It was complicated because Cameron and I might have been involved then." John said

"Might? Normally when you're sleeping with someone it means you're involved." Riley said

"We weren't sleeping together then" John said

"Yeah and I'm supposed to believe you?" Riley asked

"How do we know if we can believe you Riley?" Cameron asked

Riley turned around to face the brunette "Excuse me?"

"You bring danger in John's life." Cameron said

"I do?" Riley laughed bitterly "I'm not the one that is drastically changing his life."

"Riley I wouldn't provoke her" John said

Riley snapped back to look at John "She just insulted me! Why do you stick up for her?"

"I don't want you to upset her. I have to think about what's best for her and this child now Riley." John said

"Settling down is a big commitment John. You and I wont be able to hand out as much if you do." Riley said

"Look I'm sorry Riley. Cameron comes first now." John said

"He loves me" Cameron said

"Stay out of this preggo" Riley said

"Don't say that to her!" John said

"John, I know you love me! If you come with me, you can get away from all the drama with your mom and uncle. And you don't have to worry about being a father." Riley said

"You expect me to leave my pregnant girlfriend? What kind of person would I be?" John asked

"A wise person. I know she's different." Riley said in a whisper.

"If you know she's different then you know she can hear you." John said folding his arms.

"How do you know?" Cameron asked

Riley looked at her and then back at John.

"Lets just say I know a lot more than you think."

"What do you know?" Cameron asked, she was right in front of Riley.

"Everything" Riley said

"You really are a threat to John" Cameron said

"No. You are. I'm the human here. I'm the best for John." Riley said

"I love Cameron Riley, No matter what she is" John said

"How do you even know this?" Cameron asked

"I was sent to protect John Connor too. Only from you." Riley said to Cameron

"You're from the future." John said

"Yes, I'm sorry John. But I am the best one for you. I can give you whatever you want and you don't have to worry about me killing you." Riley said

"Cameron can give me whatever I want and much more. I'm sorry Riley, whoever sent you obviously didn't think things through." John said taking his cart as he walked next to Cameron.

"Goodbye Riley" Cameron said before turning on her heels to walk off.

"John please" Riley pleaded

John shook his head and walked away behind Cameron.

Riley walked out of the grocery store and to Jesse's apartment in tears.

The blonde approached the door and banged on it repeatedly.

Jesse heard the loud knocking and ran to answer it. The Aussie stepped aside as she looked at her guest.

"Riley, what's wrong? Come inside" she asked pulling the blonde inside.

"I ran into John at the store" Riley said

"And? Did you talk to him?" Jesse asked

"Somewhat. But Cameron was with him." Riley said

"And she's still-?" Jesse asked

"Yes. She has started to show." Riley said

"Did you convince him that the life of a father is not for him?" Jesse asked

"I tried all of that but no. Cameron has him wrapped around her tighter than a boa constrictor!" Riley said

"Well, now it's time for drastic measures." Jesse said

"And what's that?" Riley asked

"Cameron's chip must be destroyed." Jesse said

"What? But that means the baby will die" Riley said

"Yeah and?" Jesse prompted

"I don't want her baby to die. I just want John to myself. That's my mission, to keep him away from her." Riley said

"But that metal has to pay" Jesse said

"For what? She didn't do anything" Riley said

"I lost a baby because of metal and now she is having one. That's just not right!" Jesse said

"Jesse, it's not Cameron's fault, it was one of those other terminators that caused you to miscarry." Riley said

"Since when did you start siding with Cameron? She is the one you are working against" Jesse said

Then something occurred to young Riley "You planned this all along."

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked

"You knew John wouldn't leave Cameron's side. You knew you would have to tell me to destroy her chip. I would die trying. After that, John would leave her and could kill her yourself." Riley said

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Jesse said

"Actually, I know exactly what I am talking about. You wanted me dead so you could exact revenge! How could you? I trusted you" Riley paused, emotion thick in her voice "I loved you!"

Riley knew she had to warn John and Cameron but how? Now that Jesse knew she had figured out her plan, there's no telling what she will do. The blonde started to make her way for the door when she heard a gun cock.

Riley turned around to see Jesse pointing a gun her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jesse asked

"Home." Riley said

"Sweetie, you are home. I brought you here! Now you are staying here to complete the mission. If you don't want to hurt Cameron's baby, that's fine, you don't have to." Jesse said

"You crazy bitch" Riley said coldly before charging at her.

The fight carried on into the living room where Riley was knocked down on the ground. The blonde spun around a compartment on the table she was next to and pulled out a gun.

Now, both Jesse and Riley had a weapon pointed to the other.

"Ready to say bye-bye?" Jesse asked

"Not a chance" Riley said out of breath

Jesse began to fire her gun. It was a semi automatic machine gun. Riley had tried to dodge them unto she shot her gun. Jesse and Riley both took a bullet at the same time, instantly killing them both.

Derek arrived at Jesse's apartment due to the fact that she didn't pick up her phone. The solider bolted into the door after Jesse's futile attempts to answer the door worried Derek.

"Jesse?" Derek called walking into the apartment.

The dark-haired solider rounded the corner of where Jesse and Riley's bodies were.

"Oh god" Derek said as he saw the bodies with their guns right next to them.

He knelt down next to Jesse and checked for a pulse. _"She's dead_" he thought to himself.

Then he walked over to Riley only to realize she was dead too.

"Metal" was the first thing that came to Derek's mind.

"How could she lie to me? How could I have believed her?" John asked Cameron after they got back from the store.

"John don't be so hard on yourself" Sarah said

John just stared at his mom "What if she tried to hurt Cameron?"

"What if she had tried to hurt you?" Sarah asked

Soon, Sarah's cell phone rang; it was Derek calling.

They both punched in the right code before either of them spoke.

"Derek? Where are you?" Sarah asked

"_Has Cameron been there with John the whole time I was gone?" _Derek asked

"What? I mean yeah but what is this about?" Sarah asked

"_Riley's dead and Jesse is too. I think Cameron has something to do with it." _Derek said

"What? Derek where are you?" Sarah asked

"_The Morgue. Forensics say-that both of them put up a fight"_ Derek said

"If Cameron had killed them- they wouldn't be able to put up a fight." Sarah said earning quick glances from John and Cameron.

"_What if she wanted to make sure it looked like someone else did it?"_ Derek asked before he hung up.

Sarah looked at Cameron. She was now looking down at her small bump as her fingers traced it.

"Cameron, I need to talk to John, alone" Sarah said

Cameron glanced over at John who had his arm around her shoulders. He nodded before kissing her once.

Cameron smiled at John before getting up and walking into the other room.

"What is it mom?" John asked

Sarah sighed before she began "Has Cameron been gone any today?"

"No. Why?" John asked

"Derek found Riley. She's dead." Sarah said

"And you automatically think it was Cameron?" John asked, totally oblivious to the fact Riley was dead.

"John I just wondered-" Sarah started

"No! What about when you said she was apart of the family? Families don't accuse others of murder." John said blinded by anger.

"John just calm down! I know you are upset because of Riley but-" Sarah said

"Not just because of that. I just cannot believe after all this time, you still believe she would betray us like that?" John said before storming past Sarah to find Cameron.

"Cam where are you?" John whispered to the cyborg.

"Right here" Cameron said standing by the sink in the kitchen.

"You ok?" John asked wrapping his arms around her. His anger washed away leaving him with the realization that his friend just died. He suppressed the thought and kissed Cameron deeply.

"I'm fine John. Are you?" Cameron asked tilting her head.

"I'm fine but go pack a bag with out most needed stuff" John said

"Why?" Cameron asked

"We are leaving" John said

"I don't think that is wise John" Cameron said

"We don't belong here. Mom and Derek wont accept who you are and I can't take hearing them talk about you like that anymore" John said

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked

"Somewhere you and I can go to where I don't have to listen to Mom and Derek and where you can finish the rest of your pregnancy." John said

"And where is that?" Cameron asked

"I know exactly where" John said as a place popped in his mind.

**Alright, I really hope you all liked this chapter. **

**What will come of this plan? Find out next chapter! Please review!**


	8. Starting Over

**Ok, so hey everyone. I'd like to thank Poetic Ramblings, olischulu, and The Joker' s Brother for the reviews last chapter. If I forgot someone, I apologize.**

**I do not own Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles or any characters.**

**Also, I noticed in your reviews that at least two of you think that John and Cameron are slipping off to Mexico… well, lets see if you're right. Please review.**

_**Chapter Eight: Starting Over**_

"_John maybe you should talk to your mother and reason with her. Leaving spontaneously isn't a wise choice." _said a voice over the phone.

"Okay so I'm not wise then. I'm just tired of them Charley. They say some really hurtful things to and about Cameron. The last thing she needs is stress." John spoke into the phone.

Charley sighed _"How long do you and Cameron plan on staying?" _

"At least until we can find a house." John said

"_Has Cameron even gone to the gynecologist?" _Charley asked

"No we were planning on doing that once we were settled in." John said

"_I couldn't believe it when you first told me, I still don't think I can." _Charley said

"Trust me, when you see her, you'll believe it." John said; he was watching Cameron from a distance, she was standing by the window in their room looking out.

"_When are you leaving?" _Charley asked

"Sarah and Derek are both sleeping. Our best chance a getting out of here unnoticed would be now." Cameron chimed in hearing the conversation.

"Looks like now." John said

"_Alright. Did you get that map route I sent you?"_ Charley asked

"Yeah, although I probably don't need it with Cameron here." John said

"_Well, it's just a backup. See you later."_ Charley said

"Bye Charley." John said before he hung up.

The dark haired boy looked to his cyborg girlfriend who was stroking her abdomen as she watched outside.

"Are you ready Cam?" he asked walking over to her.

"I just don't think this is wise. We might be putting Charley in danger." Cameron said

John wrapped his arms around Cameron and kissed her reassuringly; "Just trust me, ok?"

Cameron nodded in agreement. John kissed her again before letting her out of his arms.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said grabbing their bags.

Cameron walked ahead of John just in case she heard someone coming.

The couple reached the front door and carefully got out without making a noise.

Once they reached the vehicle, John quickly threw their stuff in the back before he and Cameron drove off to Charley's house.

When they finally got to their destination, John parked in the driveway and looked over at Cameron. She had both her hands holding her belly. One hand rested under her belly and the other rested on top. The cyborg was staring intently at her bump.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, getting concerned.

Cameron's eyes never left her stomach as she answered John; "Unless this fetus can be in more than one place, there is another on the other side."

John felt like the wind was knocked out of him; "Twins? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive." Cameron said

John ignored the feeling to break down and panic; "C'mon let's go see Charley." he said taking Cameron's hand after they grabbed their things.

He placed his hand that wasn't holding Cameron up on the wood of the back door and proceeded to knock on it.

A few short seconds later, the door opened, revealing Charley.

"Hey Johnny, Cameron, come on in." he said stepping aside.

John effortlessly threw his bag over his shoulder and walked inside with Cameron.

The sun was rising over the shore, they had made it to Charley's without Sarah or Derek knowing.

"Can I get you two anything?" Charley asked

"No thanks Charley" John said

"I'll have a glass of water." Cameron said rubbing her belly lightly.

"You ok?" Charley asked Cameron.

"Oh I'm fine. I think that these babies will sleep better after I drink some water." Cameron said

"They?" Charley asked

"Cameron thinks we're having twins." John said; he felt like cold water was being splashed on his face for a wake up call.

"I'll be right back with the water. Make yourselves at home." Charley said walking off to the kitchen.

Cameron remained standing up, she was looking at John. The cyborg tilted her head and asked; "Are you alright? You are tense."

John looks over at Cameron and walks over to her. He places his hand over her stomach, kissing her softly on the lips. Then Cameron leans in and reinforces the kiss into sweet, yet passionate kisses.

Once they broke apart, Cameron was the first to break the silence; "Maybe you should lay down and rest some." she said

"Well, maybe-" John started, before he was interrupted by Charley coming back to give Cameron her water.

"Here's your water Cameron." Charley said

"Yeah.. You're right. Rest is good." John said defeated with a sigh.

"I will go lay down with you." Cameron said taking the glass.

"I'll have to work for a few hours but I'll leave the doors locked so feel free to rest." Charley said

"Thanks Charley." John said going over to him for a father/son like hug.

"Anytime." Charley said patting him on the back.

After they broke apart, John followed Cameron into their new room.

The cyborg finished the final drops of water in her cup and placed it on the white dresser that was up against the wall.

John laid down in the bed and patted the space next to him.

Cameron obliged and laid down with him, allowing him to pull her into his arms.

They lay there, getting absorbed in the other's comfort. John stroked the side of Cameron's face with one hand while the other is intertwined with Cameron's hand on her stomach.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." John whispered.

Cameron gazed at him and smiled "You always know how to say the right things."

"It's just pure luck. To think that I was trying to hide the fact that I have always been in love with you just makes me feel like a jerk. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner how great you really are." John said squeezing her hand tighter.

Cameron just smiled happily.

When John leaned up against Cameron's bump to kiss her, they both felt a powerful kick coming from both sides. He jumped back causing Cameron to laugh.

"Obviously they are saying it's time for bed." She spoke.

"Did that hurt you?" John asked

Cameron shook her head sideways "Mostly it just causes discomfort."

"Well I know a way to get you all comforted again." John said

"And what is that?" Cameron asked leaning her head to where her forehead is touching John's.

"Just lay back and relax. The babies would probably appreciate that." He said with a smile when he felt a flutter on the right side of her belly.

"You're right." She said with a sigh.

John took a blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped them both in it, snuggling Cameron close. The fabric of the blanket fit snug around her protruding bump.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Love you too." she said with a smile as she kissed John before he fell asleep.

*T:SCC*

Sarah Connor woke up early that morning to blinding sunlight stinging her eyes. Then it all came rushing back to her- Derek's call- John and her self's argument. With a heaved sigh, Sarah got out of bed and walked down the hall to John and Cameron's room. The door was closed, she hoped she wouldn't walk in on anything. The mother slowly opened the door to find the room empty, _completely _empty. Sarah felt rage go all through her.

"Damn it! Where did they go?" She asked fervently under her breath.

The woman walked quickly out of that room and headed to Derek's room. She ripped the covers off of him to wake him up.

Derek stirred around when he felt the cold temperature of the room. His eyes opened and he jumped in surprise when he saw Sarah; "What the hell Sarah?" he asked grabbing the covers back.

"Where's John and Cameron?" Sarah asked in a serious tone.

"What? How am I supposed to know? When I got here they were already up in their room doing only god knows what!" Derek said taking a pair of pants and slipping them over his boxers.

"Well they're gone. They packed up and left sometime during the night." Sarah said

"Good. No more drama." Derek said turning over in his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Reese? My son is missing with a deathly dangerous machine." Sarah said

"And who let it happen? You should've nipped it in the bud." Derek said sitting up in bed.

"God! What could I have done?" Sarah asked sitting down on the bed putting her head in her hands; "No, I could have taken action. But I didn't. It's all my fault. If something happens to him-"

"Sarah-" Derek started

"I don't know where he would go." Sarah said

"Sarah, We'll find him. He probably will come back crying in no time." Derek said

"And what if he doesn't?" Sarah asked

Derek shrugged "We'll pick it up from there. In six months Cameron gives birth to whatever. He probably wants to get her somewhere secluded."

Sarah sighed "John is with a killer."

"Let him figure that out. He wont believe is." Derek said

"What if he finds out too late?" Sarah asked

"It just goes to show nothing is taken seriously anymore." Derek said

"Oh god." Sarah groaned "I'll call Charley, maybe he's heard from him."

"I doubt it." Derek said

Sarah shot him a glare "I'm still asking. Anything could get me one step closer to getting him back."

*T:SCC*

Sometime later that day, John wakes up to see no Cameron. The dark haired boy got out of bed and headed out to the living room. But, Cameron wasn't there either. John started to worry until he rounded the corner and saw her cooking. The cyborg turned her head to see John.

"Hello John." Cameron smiled slightly.

"Hey." John said

He walked over to Cameron and kissed her once on the cheek before going to sit down.

"So what are you cooking?" John asked

Cameron turned off the burner to the stove and walked to John with a pot in her hands. "I made some stroganoff. Charley had planned on making it so I decided to do it for him."

"Well, if they're as good as your pancakes I'm sure I'll like it." John said glancing up at Cameron from his pot at the table.

She smiled a little before plopping some of the food in John's plate.

"You're going to eat too you know. Those babies have to eat." John said

"I know John." Cameron said putting a small pile of food on her plate.

John smiled when she began to eat, then began to eat himself.

"Hey this is really good Cameron." He said

"Thank you." The cyborg replied.

Then, the house phone rings.

"Oh crap. Should I leave it alone?" John asked

"Yes. Charley is supposed to be at work." Cameron nodded.

"_Hey it's Charley. I can't come to the phone. Leave me a message." _The answering machine said following the beep.

"_Charley, it's Sarah. Look, John left the house and Cameron is with him. Please, call me." _The voice of Sarah Connor said, her pleading was evident in her voice.

"Oh god." John said when the message stopped.

"Would Charley tell Sarah we are here?" Cameron asked

"Charley wouldn't do that. But we cant stay much longer Cam. Give us to the end of the week to get a house. If mom called Charley, there is no telling what else she will do." John said

"What will be our cover story?" Cameron asked

"Well, we obviously can't be brother and sister." John said getting up and going over to run his hand across the abdomen where his children were growing.

"Where can we go that we can at least try to lead a normal time?" He asked aloud.

"We cannot lead a normal life, John you know that." Cameron said.

"I know that!" John said with more power in his tone than he intended.

Cameron jumped back at his tone, her pregnant emotions making tears form in her eyes.

"Oh Cameron, I'm sorry." John said feeling like the biggest jerk ever for yelling.

"It's ok John. I know you don't like a constant reminder." Cameron said in a flat tone.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, forgive me?" John asked kneeling down next to Cameron.

She smiled slightly; "Of course"

John placed a kiss on Cameron's kips before he started talking again. "When I was a kid we lived in Mexico all those years. If we hadn't jumped in time, I'd be in my early twenties." John paused for a moment "How would you feel about going to Mexico?"

*T:SCC*

Later that day after Sarah's attempt to get in contact with her son was futile, the mother sat down on the couch in defeat. She planted her feet on the ground and sat with her head in her hands as she cried. Her son, her sixteen year old son, was somewhere out in the world with someone who kill him faster than you could blink. Even if she finds them, how is a baby going to mesh with Judgment Day? The answer is, it wont.

"But what can I do now? She's already three months in." Sarah said in between sobs.

Sarah felt responsible for this because she didn't say anything when she knew they were getting too serious.

The mother was soon take out of her reverie when there was a knock at the door. She tried to collect herself the best she could before answering the door. When she did, her neighbor and friend, Kacy appeared with a stroller, inside slept her newborn baby boy.

"Hey Kacy." Sarah said quietly ushering her inside.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how everyone is doing- but I see there is no one here." Kacy said going over to sit down on the couch. She rolled the stroller in front of her.

Sarah leans in to look inside the stroller to see the pink infant looking at Sarah with wide eyes.

"He's handsome." She said with a smile

Kacy pulled the blanket up to her baby's chest before responding with a smile "Thanks."

Silence reigned over the two mothers before the blonde spoke "Where's John and Cameron?"

Sarah flinched slightly "They left in the middle of the night."

"What? Where?" Kacy asked leaning back on the couch to give all her attention to Sarah.

"Apparently John doesn't want Cameron having the baby here." Sarah said

"Should I call Trevor?" Kacy asked

"That wont be necessary Kacy." Sarah said calmly; "I know where they are." she lied.

"Alright then." Kacy's look of worry marred her brows.

Due to the fact that Kacy was led to believe from the start that John and Cameron weren't siblings, the whole pregnancy thing wasn't an issue.

Another long pause filled the room…

"So how far along is she?" Kacy asked

"What?" Sarah asked

"Cameron. How far along is she?" Kacy asked again.

"3 months. Almost 4." Sarah said

"Ooh the fun is just beginning." Kacy said chuckling.

"Yeah. Fun." Sarah said nonchalantly.

"Sarah are you ok?" Kacy asked her, affixing her with a concerned look.

"Well, my sixteen year old son got a girl pregnant. What would you feel? Look at your son now and imagine what you would feel." Sarah said

Kacy unlocked her gaze from her friend to look at her son and grabbed his tiny hand, in which, he grabbed one of her fingers with his hand.

"Scared and disappointed." Kacy started "Scared knowing that he isn't prepared and disappointed knowing I can't help him." She finished looking over at Sarah.

"Yeah that just about sums up my thoughts." Sarah said

"Well at least John's taking the responsibility and caring for Cameron, right?" Kacy asked

"He has to. She lives here." Sarah said

"Good point." Kacy said before he baby began to wail.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I should be going!" Kacy said above the cries of her baby, taking his out of the stroller to soothe him.

"Thanks for stopping by Kacy. I appreciate it. Good luck with him." Sarah said opening the front door for her

"Oh yeah! It's totally cool. We need to hang out more." Kacy said

"You got it,: Sarah nodded in agreement.

The blonde smiled once more before disappearing out of the house.

Sarah closed the door after she waved her friend a final goodbye. The dark haired woman walked over to the couch where she saw before as her mind took her for a whirl again.

A few short minutes later, Derek comes in sporting two beers.

"Here" Derek said handing a beer to Sarah. "You seem like you need one of these."

Sarah looks up to Derek and thanks him before taking it from his hand.

Derek sits down next to Sarah and pops his beer open.

"So what did Charley say when you called?" he asked

"He didn't answer." Sarah said in a disappointed tone.

"Sarah, he's a paramedic. He probably has a hectic schedule." Derek said

"Yeah. I guess I'll try later." Sarah said

"He'll come back Sarah, one way or another." Derek said

"What if something happens?" Sarah asked

"He'll lead the resistance one day. He has to learn to be an adult on his own. It might be a good thing that he skipped out with his metal, at least he's learning how it is on your own." Derek said

"What he needs is training." Sarah said

"John's wiser than you think." Derek said

"Funny, coming from the man who wants to kill the mother of his nephew's child and accuses John anytime you get to say how much of a mistake he's making." Sarah hissed taking another swig of beer.

"Maybe he'll be wise about that one day. But I'm talking about his skills and knowledge. You've given him a lot over the years. It's his time to shine." Derek said

"Derek, he'll never be wise about Cameron. He loves her and all we say about her is pushing him further. Now, that child is a permanent link between them. What she does next is our problem. If it comes to having to destroy her, John doesn't have the heart. He needs us to be there if that happens." Sarah said

"Who's to say he wont try the chip reboot fiasco again?" Derek asked

"He'll always try to save her Derek." Sarah said

"And if we try to intervene, It'll just piss him off and he'll protect her like always." Derek said

"So, you're saying if we leave them alone, he wont try to protect her?" Sarah asked

"No, what I'm saying is that if we go to them, he'll pack it in the other direction. He is just like you." Derek said

Sarah sighed "How do we know if he needs us then?"

"If he really is in trouble, he'll call you. Right now there is nothing you can do." Derek said

"Fine. Just, go, please. I need to be alone." Sarah said

"As you wish." Derek said getting up from the couch, going to his room.

*T:SCC*

Charley came home that night from work to see John sprawled out on the couch sleeping soundly with his head leaning up against Cameron's bump. The cyborg just stroked John's hair with one hand as the other rested on her belly. Charley's dog, who had finally gotten used to Cameron, laid on the floor by the couch. Cameron turned her head when she saw Charley.

"Don't get up, I just wanted to let you both know I was home." Charley said

"I heard you pull up." Cameron said

"Right." Charley spoke "Is there anything I can get you while I'm up?" he asked

Cameron thought for a moment. Her eyes flashed blue as she checked her babies' stats on her HUD. "I require something to drink, if you please."

"How about some lemonade?" Charley asked

Cameron flashed a smile and thanked him quietly before turning her attention back to John who was stirring awake. He awoke to see the most beautiful girl staring down at him, smiling. John rubbed her belly before rising to kiss her tenderly.

After the kiss broke, Cameron spoke "Charley's home, he's going to bring me some lemonade."

"Well that was nice of him." John said

"Yes." Cameron simply said

"Hey Johnny." Charley said when he brought Cameron her lemonade.

"Hey Charley. How are you?" John asked draping an arm around Cameron while she drank her lemonade.

Charley sat down in a chair across from the couch and began to eat the leftover dinner Cameron prepared.

"John, I didn't know you could cook. This is great!" Charley said

"I didn't make it." John began with a laugh. "Cam did."

"Oh, well excuse me. This is great Cameron." Charley said politely.

"Thank you." Cameron said, just as curtly.

Charley nodded before he began eating again.

"So Charley, we have planned on only staying a week and then leaving for Mexico." John said

"Mexico? John why Mexico?" Charley asked

"It's the only place where people will suspect I'm older than 16. That way Cam and I can get a place to raise the twins in for a while. Hopefully for a good long while." John said

"Well I hope that it works out for you, but why leave so early?" Charley asked

"Check your answering machine." Cameron said in her normal monotone.

Once Charley finished his plate full, he put it in the sink and pressed he message button on his way past.

Sarah Connor's voice filed the room again, after the message was over Charley sighed.

"I'll call your mom but I wont tell her where you are" he said

"Thanks Charley." John said

"Yep. Hey. I have a day off tomorrow, how about I take you two out. It could be fun." Charley said

John looked over to his girlfriend "How about it Cam?" he asked

Cameron weighed the odds of luck running in their favor; "Sure" she said with a smile.

"Great well I'll see you both in the morning." Charley said taking his dog back to his room with him.

John then takes Cameron by the hand and leads her back to their bedroom. They had a long and hopefully normal day ahead.

**I cannot believe how friggen long this chapter was! Eight pages in Microsoft Word is crazy for me. **

**Please tell me your thoughts! See you all next chapter!**


	9. Keeping a Distance

**Hey all, first off, let me apologize for not updating in a month, the ideas in my head are getting really hard to tame down into story format, but I hope to not disappoint by this chapter. It's probably going to be a short one but I'll try to stretch more Jameron into the shortened parts(:**

**Many thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter: Poetic Ramblings, olischulu, XxDeath StarxX, Nyrki, TheJoker'sBrother, and No Name.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Nine: Keeping a Distance**_

A blue and white shimmer of light came crashing down to earth that next morning. Cars and trucks quickly dodged it only to get knocked into each other like Dominoes.

Out of the light, appeared a man and woman. Both stark nude, they stole the least damaged vehicle and the owner's clothes.

Once in the car, the woman looked across the road to see the month, day, time, and year on a billboard.

"Well, did we make it?" The man hissed with irritation.

The woman snapped her head over to the man before she spoke; "It's December 2009. We don't have that much time." she stated while fastening her seatbelt.

"John Connor should be with his mother's ex- fiancée' and the cyborg." The man said driving forward, not looking back at the massive chaos they left in their wake.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

"Charley are you sure no one is going to wonder why you have a boy and a pregnant girl with you?" John asked from the passenger seat of Charley's truck.

"If anyone asks, you're my newly-wed friends from out of state." Charley said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Gotcha." John said to Charley before turning to the backseat; "Are you ok Cameron?" he asked tilting the front of his seat back to his girlfriend.

"Yes. Why?" Cameron asked with a simple smile that John loved so much.

"Just wondering. You were pretty quiet." He said before looking down at her attire; "I see you took my hoodie after all." John said as his eyes met with hers again.

Cameron tilted her head before responding; "My jackets aren't fitting around this anymore." she pointed to her swollen belly.

John had to laugh. It wasn't because of what she said, it was how she said it and the look on her face. That innocent look that made him want to kiss her.

"Before we move, I'll get you some more jackets if you want." He finally spoke

"I like wearing yours. My other maternity clothes shall suffice for another couple of months." Cameron said resting both of her hands on the sides of her protruding bump.

John just continued to grin at his girlfriend until Charley spoke up; "Hey Johnny how's the house hunting going?"

"We're going to drive out to meet with a couple of landlords tomorrow. Cameron found some with nurseries and refurbished furniture." John said situating his chair up-right.

"You're going to make a fine dad." Charley said

"Thank you Charley." John said stretching his hand out to grab Cameron's and kissing it gently; "Cam is going to make the greatest mom ever."

Cameron smiled gently as she traced her belly with her free hand.

"We're here you two." Charley called to the couple causing John to smile a bit as he saw everything he never got to experience as a child.

Once Charley parked, Cameron got out quickly and looked around the park, assessing any known threat levels. When she decided everything was alright, she opened the door. John noticed her blank robot face turned into a pretty little smile when she looked at him.

"Am I safe now Miss Phillips?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You are." Cameron spoke before taking his hand.

John kissed Cameron's hand as he got out of the truck to meet up with Charley.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

Terminators weren't built to enjoy the joys of fairs, of course, that was before Cameron started to evolve. She just mostly enjoyed the sweetness of the kettle corn and the cotton candy.

John and his pregnant girlfriend walked around the park hand in hand, feeling somewhat normal for a change.

After a while of walking around and seeing the things they had to offer, Cameron's ankle's began to swell, yet another new symptom of pregnancy the cyborg hadn't met with before.

She felt as her feet started to feel heavier around the ankles, she knew this was a symptom but she didn't know how it felt until now.

A quick scan around nearby led her to believe there were no immediate threats around, and she needed to sit down for her babies sake.

"John. I need to sit down." Cameron spoke in discomfort.

The boy looked over at his protector and knew she wasn't comfortable; "Yeah sure, c'mon Cam." he said as he led her over to a picnic table under a huge tent where concession stands were nearby.

Cameron sat down at the table and felt instant relief. John sat across from her, his hand holding hers with a look of concern on his face.

She shot him a warm smile and rubbed her thumb against his knuckles; "I'm alright John." she whispered.

"You sure? I can go get Charley and we can go back home it's no big-"

"John. I'm serious. I'll be fine." Cameron said with that little smile of hers.

"I love you, you know that?" John asked as a grin illuminated his features.

"Yes. I love you too." Cameron said

They both leaned forward and kissed each other sweetly.

But what the couple wasn't aware of is that there were others watching them.

"Aren't you two the cutest things ever?" An annoyingly chipper voice called.

John and Cameron stopped their lip contact and looked over to see a man and a woman sitting next to them. John looked embarrassed whilst Cameron's expression became blank.

"Uh hello?" John said

"Hi" Cameron said without emotion

"Oh don't mind us, we're just tourists passing by on our way to our new house. Needed a place to sit and relax for a moment." The man spoke.

"Yep! So what're are you two doing here?" The woman asked

"Just visiting." John replied

Cameron hadn't spoke as she assessed their threat level, which came out none.

"How far along are you dearie?" The woman asked Cameron.

Cameron placed a possessive hand on her belly as she felt both babies move; "Four months." she replied with a false smile.

Now, the cyborg knew that something wasn't right. She _knew_ them from somewhere but she had no file of them in her memory banks.

"You must be so proud, but you are so young." The man said

"Yeah, I am proud but we gotta go meet up with my friend." John said warily.

"Well take care now." The man said with a creepy smile; "Oh and by the way, my name is Joe and this is my wife Karen."

"Alright, bye." John said quickly walking away with Cameron in tow.

"They have no threat level but they are still very peculiar to me." Cameron said once out of ear shot.

"Some people are just creeps like that." John said walking along beside her with a hand on the small of her back.

"Yes, creeps." Cameron said rubbing her belly soothingly.

They soon met up with Charley who had a displeased look on his face.

"What's up Charley?" John asked

"Ah, it's nothing. Just people were talking to me about Michelle-" Charley trailed off, his tone was somber.

John put a consolable hand on Charley's back; "C'mon, let's go." he said with ease in his tone.

"Are you sure?" Charley asked

"Yeah. Cam and the twins should be eating soon." John said while his eyes traveled to Cameron's belly.

"Yes, they require food." She chimed in as she looked down at her stomach.

John smiled then put his arm around Cameron as the three of them walked back to the truck.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

Later, John made Cameron a small bed of blankets on the couch and cuddled against her on that cold December evening. He held her close and Cameron absolutely loved it. She leaned her head back on John's chest, closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythmic beat of his heart.

"What is it like to have a heart?" Cameron asked her boyfriend, lifting her head up slightly.

The sound of Cameron's voice startled him; "Well, you've got one, see for yourself." he paused; "Look at you Cam. I can feel the love you have for me, and for these babies." he reached a hand over her outstretched stomach; "No matter what you were, what you are now is way beyond just a terminator." John finished, placing an (intended) chaste kiss on her lips, only it escalated into long meaningful kisses.

"I'm going to the store, you two want anything?" Charley asked coming into the living room, fumbling with his keys. When he came upon the scene, Cameron was in John's arms with her forehead touching his. One of her hands were on his cheek while the other wrapped around his neck. One of John's hands rested on her belly and the other rested on the small of her back. Charley stopped for a brief second before going to the front door, making sure the alarm was set.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

To say Sarah Connor was worried was an understatement. She has barely slept since John and Cameron left. Derek would tell her over and over again that he needs to live with his actions, but, what if something happens and she can't be there to protect him? These thoughts plagued the older mother's mind.

This evening was no different for Sarah. She sat by the phone, hoping she would get some sign of her son, telling her that he is alright. Maybe if she knew everything was fine, she would be able to let go.

Sarah barely even heard the phone ring, as she sat next to it, she was so lost in her thoughts. She felt a pinch in her heart as she noticed it was Charley.

"Hello?" Sarah answered suddenly weak with fear.

Charley punched in the right code as well as Sarah before he spoke; _"Hey Sarah. I just remembered to return your call." _he answered.

Sarah's heart plummeted to her stomach as she asked; "Have you heard from John?"

Charley sighed, he knew John wouldn't like this, but his mom had to know he was safe.

"_Yeah, I have." _He began

"And?" Sarah urged him to go on

"_He's safe Sarah. John, Cameron, and their twins are safe. That's all I can tell you." _Charley spoke truthfully.

"Twins? Charley, Cameron isn't having twins." Sarah said disbelievingly.

"_They found out a couple of days ago." _Charley said

"So you keep in touch with them? Did they say if they had been running into trouble? Charley what did they say?" Sarah asked in a fervent tone.

"_Sarah." _Charley started

"Charley please!" Sarah raised her voice a notch.

He sighed; _"They're fine Sarah. No trouble that I know of." _

"Thank you Charley, I really mean it." Sarah said before hanging up.

She's gotten the proof that she wanted, but why is she still worried?

*TSCC* *TSCC*

In the late hours of the night while John was sleeping soundly, Cameron was up. Although, ever since the start of her pregnancy, Cameron had been going into stand-by regularly but not tonight, she just felt the need to stay up.

The expecting mother looked over to John and a smile slid across her face as she watched him sleep. She reached over and gently kissed his cheek when she felt a fluttering sensation on the right side of her stomach. Cameron would've never thought that, she of all people, would be able to experience all that she had over the years, and, it was all because of her John. She fought against her programming to terminate him after the explosion and now, she was able to love him.

Cameron sat up and rubbed her belly as she watched John sleep.

Drifting in and out of sleep, John noticed Cameron wasn't there. He sat up quickly and looked for her. However, he jumped when he saw her unexpectedly.

"What're you doing Cam?" John asked, sitting up next to her.

"Watching you sleep." Cameron paused looking down at her stomach; "And listening to their heartbeats."

John looked at Cameron in confusion; "You can hear their hearts?"

"Yes." Cameron said with a smile.

John wrapped his arms around Cameron; "That just makes you all the more special mom to them."

Cameron's eyes met with John's as she snuggled closer in his arms. He laid his hands on her belly before falling asleep again.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

"And you're sure this is the place?" Joe asked as he stood in front of a house.

"Yes. It wont be long now. Then we can come back and things will be different." Karen said without her chipper tone.

"And so now we wait." Joe said leading his "wife" into their new home.

**Well, this chapter certainly took a while to revise and add/take things out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My only question, who are Joe and Karen exactly? Find out next time! Please review!**


	10. Changes

**Hello my fellow readers and welcome to the next installment of The Many Adventures of the Connors! **

**Let's keep this A/N brief shall we? Many thanks to; Poetic Ramblings, olischulu, XxDeath StarxX, Nyrki, TheJoker'sBrother, and Ralmidaz for your reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, enjoy the feature presentation.**

_**Chapter Ten: Changes**_

"You're amazing you know that?" John asked looking into Cameron's eyes.

She smiled and looked down at her growing belly.

The couple was laying down in their bed one early morning; Cameron lied in John's arms whilst he held her close to him.

The father brought his hand and rubbed across Cameron's stomach softly, bringing a smile to the cyborg's face.

"I like it when you do that." She whispered.

A smile spread across John's face while he continued to rub his girlfriend's bump.

A few days had passed since Charley had taken them out to the fair, it was coming closer to the time to where they will have to leave for Mexico.

John dropped his hand from Cameron's stomach to reach in his back pocket.

The cyborg mother tilted her head to see what John obtained from his pocket.

It was a small grey box, Cameron noted that John wore a grin on his face he lifted the lid slightly and closed it back.

He finally tore his attention from the box and got up from the bed, going over to Cameron's side.

"Cam." John started.

Cameron gave him a wary eye; "Yes John?"

"I'm going to ask you something very important." he continued.

Cameron nodded; "Ask me anything."

John soon got on one knee and grabbed Cameron's left hand; "Cameron I've been in love with you for- well- ever since I first saw you." he paused; "The point is, I want to marry you. We're going to be a family soon and- I want to make it official. You're the most important thing in my life. I don't know what I would do without you." John spoke sincerely.

Cameron's brown eyes became misty as she listened to the words of John Connor. She leaned forward and kissed John once.

"Can I take that as a maybe?" John joked before kissing her again.

"Yes. I will marry you John." Cameron whispered gazing into his eyes.

John grinned gleefully and sat up and looked towards Cameron; "Give me your left hand." he said.

Cameron smiled and gave John her hand, allowing him to slip a beautifully cut diamond ring onto her slender finger. She stared at her finger intently and watched as it sparkled in the light.

"Do you like it?" John asked hopefully.

"Yes. I do." Cameron smiled as her eyes never left the ring.

John enclosed Cameron's waist and pulled her closer; "What are we going to do today the future, Mrs. Connor?" he asked with a happy smile illuminating his features.

Cameron looked over to John; "it would probably be best to start packing, John. If we leave in two hours, thirty-three minutes and twenty-three seconds, we should arrive at out destination before sunset."

John sighed, he really wasn't ready to leave Charley yet; "Yeah. So you double checked that the landlord would be able to turn the house over to us right?"

"Yes. We are able to move in as soon as we get there." Cameron said.

"Alright." John paused to get up from the bed; "Let's get packing then."

*TSCC* *TSCC*

Trees, houses, and many other objects became a blur of motion as John drove himself and Cameron to their new household.

Things had been quiet between John and his girlfriend, he darted his eyes from the road to Cameron, she was turning her hand from side to side as she watched the diamond on her engagement ring band sparkle as the light bounced on and off of it. Her other hand rested gently on her stomach.

"Hey Cam, you ok?" John finally asked.

"Yes." Cameron replied looking over at John.

John took a hand off the wheel to grab Cameron's hand. She gracefully placed her hand on his palm and he closed is hand, wrapping his fingers in hers.

"You asked me a question earlier and now I need to ask to a question." Cameron said.

John questioned in his head before answering Cameron back; "Ask me anything." he replied with the same statement Cameron had said earlier.

"The day we came back from the fair, you told me I had a heart-"

"Cameron-" John started with a wary tone.

"I wasn't finished." Cameron said as she flickered her eyes over to her future husband.

John sighed but allowed Cameron to go on; "I was very happy that you thought that of me, but, I want to know why you think that? Physically I don't have a heart."

The boy looked over at Cameron and then back at the road; "You don't physically have a lot of things that we do Cam. Which means you have to try a lot harder to do the things that come so easily to us." he paused causing the mother to frown; "But that doesn't mean you can't do what we can. You can love which, to me, means that you have a heart."

"Without John Connor, my life has no purpose." Cameron said, very pleased at what he had told her.

"Yeah and without Cameron, John Connor's life pretty much sucks." John spoke with humor.

Cameron smiled over at John as she felt extremely pleased at how their conversation went.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

By the next hour or so, the couple arrived at their destination.

John pulled up into the driveway of an old style two story house; "Are you sure this is the place Cam?"

"Yes. Cameron spoke and then, with a tilt of her head, she asked; "Is there something wrong with it John?"

"No. But isn't it a little, I dunno, old?" John asked trying to choose his words right.

"I thought this was an attractive home." Cameron said

"No, It's fine! I was just worried if it was baby proof, what with it being old like that." John said.

"It's not a dangerous house if that's what you are worried about." Cameron said, getting kind of ticked off that John doesn't trust her enough to pick out a good house.

Originally, John was supposed to go with Cameron for house hunting, but, something came up with Charley and John wanted to be there for him. Unfortunately, the landlord would only be there for open house that day. So Cameron went out and met up with him alone.

"I'm sorry. This place is fine ok?" John spoke after he picked up Cameron's tone.

The cyborg leaned over across the seat and planted a kiss on her fiancée's lips; "Everything's ok John." she pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him.

John took his hand and tangled his fingers through her long brown curls, pulling Cameron closer, swiftly locking his lips with hers again.

Meanwhile, the seemingly jolly couple, Joe and Karen- who had moved in next door- were watching the couple from the comfort of their kitchen window.

"How is that out General in command? All over that- hunk of metal?" Karen spat dramatically.

"Baby, I wish it wasn't but it is. And if that thing called Cameron has the General's kids, then the future will be affected." Joe said placing a hand on her back.

"We have to act quickly then." Karen turned around; "Do we know what we are going to do?"

"We befriend them, hand them over to Big Ben, he takes out the cyborg's chip, he'll rewire it, erasing all of her memories and emotions of before. That way, those babies will never be allowed to wreck our future." Joe said.

"Let's get to work then." Karen said as she looked back into the vehicle to see no one. While Joe and Karen were talking, John and Cameron went inside their new home.

"This is going to be interesting." Karen said as a wicked smile illuminated her features.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

As soon as the couple got into their new home, they started to walked around looking at everything this old yet attractive home had to offer.

When Cameron rounded the corner of the hallway, she saw the nursery. A soft smile tugged at her mouth as she admired the small room. It was equipped with two cribs, two changing stations, and a rocker with a couple of quilts hanging off of it. The future Mr. and Mrs. Connor felt as thought it couldn't have been a more perfect nursery for their twins.

John poked his head around the corner of the entrance to see Cameron looking around the nursery, her hand running across both sides of her abdomen.

Cameron knew he was there, she always knew. The cyborg turned around and walked over to him with a small smile on her face.

John put a hand on the side of her face and the other on her stomach; "We'll be happy here." he then leant forward and kissed her lovingly.

"Yes. We will." Cameron simply said as she looked down at her belly, causing John to rub it in a comforting manner.

"Everything ok?" John asked in a wary tone.

Cameron's eyes met up with his; "Everything is fine." she finished her statement with a radiant smile.

John looked down at the pretty girl in front of him. He spotted the ring and noticed how perfectly it fit her finger and how proudly she wore it, that moment made him proud to be John Connor.

At that moment, their landlord, Benjamin came up to them, ready to sign things over to the young couple.

Ben was a middle aged man with a receding hairline; "Um, Mr. Baum are we all done here?" he asked after clearing his throat.

John did a double take in surprise, he forgot they weren't alone; "Oh yeah. Thank you."

Ben nodded and handed the younger boy a paper; "Just sign here and I'll be on my way."

John skimmed over the paper once more before signing it. Once he did, Ben took the paper back and was on his way out the door.

"Have a nice day." Ben called before leaving the house.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

A little bit later, John and Cameron went to leave their house to get some groceries and stop for something to eat. Charley was nice enough to give them some starting money so that they could use that for essential things.

As they walked outside, the couple saw a familiar pair standing outside of a house next to theirs.

"Just act normal Cam." John whispered squeezing her hand gently.

The future parents made their way to the vehicle, hoping the chipper neighbors wouldn't see them. But just as John opened the door for Cameron, Joe and Karen spoke up;

"Hey hey neighborinos!" Karen said waving from her stance by the house.

"Hi." John said uncomfortably, putting his hand on the side of the vehicle where Cameron sat on guard.

"Well aint this special! We aint know you're our new neighbors!" Karen said to the couples before looking back to the roof of her house; "Honey! Get down here!" she called.

Cameron stayed tensed up the entire time as Joe climbed the ladder from the roof where he was hanging Christmas lights.

"Hey all!" Joe said dusting his gloves off against his pants and grinning at John and Cameron.

"Honey I was just telling these two that we aint even know that they was moving to Mexico, let alone, being neighbors!" Karen informed her husband.

"We'll just have to do some things together then." Joe said.

"Definitely!" Karen nodded with a goofy grin.

John looked over to Cameron and then back at the creepy couple.

"Oh don't worry! You'll warm up to the idea! You and your little family are welcome over anytime!" Karen said.

"Thanks. Well we've got to get on the road." John said turning to Cameron and kissing her once before closing her door.

"Yeah! Well whenever you want to have dinner with us, let us know! The wives can cook for the men folk." Joe said playfully smacking the teen on the side of his arm.

John looked over to the crazily weird neighbors and smiled an 'ok'.

"You take care now dearie." Karen spoke to Cameron.

Cameron smiled a bit before turning her attention to John who got on the driver's side.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

"John, something isn't right about our neighbors." Cameron said as she walked beside him in their local grocery store.

"They're probably just a really freaky, lonely couple. You would've already known if they were a threat." John said glancing over to his pregnant bride-to-be.

"I suppose that is true." Cameron said unsurely.

John leaned over to kiss her cheek; "It's just your maternal instincts Cam, no one is here to hurt us."

Cameron wanted to trust John's words but she still had to make sure John Connor was safe, no matter what cause.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

In the late hours of the night, a figure stalks the outside of Sarah Connor's home. It approaches the door, but lurks around the windows, occasionally peeking in. What the figure knows just may or may not take a turn for the worst.

**Woo-hoo! I typed this up in like two hours tops! Anyway, please review(: **


	11. Findings

**Hey guys! Thanks to those of you reviewers that reviewed my other story, it really got me in a motivational mood.**

**But more thanks are in order for those of you wonderful people who reviewed this story last chapter: Poetic Ramblings, olischulu, XxDeath StarxX, TheJoker'sBrother, Nyrki, Morded, Sdabney, and leexo2; words cannot describe how great you are!**

**At this point, I don't want to confuse you readers with the mythology that this story is going to lead into. I have written it the best I can, I know what I want to say, I just get confused on how I want to write it, ya know? We are getting closer and closer to the end, at the most there will be 5 chapters left.**

**P.S. I am planning on adding a story of Jameron drabbles here soon to my stories list. There will be twelve different episodes I will re-do their Jameron moments with or I will add one myself. I was thinking about this for a while so I decided to finally plan it.**

**After the reallyyyy long Author's Note, I finally give you the new chapter(: I don't own TSCC, you all already knew that.**

That upcoming morning would be a morning the Connor household would never forget.

Sarah Connor stayed laid out on the couch most nights and last night certainly wasn't an exception. Luckily she was awake that morning from a sleepless night to hear a knock at the door.

The woman grumbled slightly as to who would be knocking at the door at Six in the morning. She opened the door to reveal a strikingly handsome teenager with curly-like brown hair and hazel eyes. He reminded the mother of her son, she sighed before finally asking the boy; "May I help you?"

"I need to speak with you." The boy started; his voice sounded a bit hoarse.

Sarah nodded suspiciously and let the boy inside; "You got a name?" she asked turning to face him with her arms folded at her chest.

The boy nodded; "My name is Kaleb Connor. Your grandson."

***TSCC* *TSCC***

Today was an important day for the future Mr. and Mrs. Connor. Today was the date scheduled for the sex of their twins to be discovered.

"Are you sure you can tell on your own Cam?" John asked as he watched his cyborg protector look through the files on her twins from her CPU.

"Yes John." Cameron stated matter-of-factly.

John nodded, he knew it was best to not question his fiancée at this point, she had become quite irritable as her pregnancy progressed.

Cameron's eyes turned from blue to it's normal brown, letting John know she knew something; "Are you ready John?"

"Yes I am." John said with a grin

"We're having a boy and a girl." Cameron said with a small smile.

The teenager pulled his future wife closer and planted a full kiss on her lips; "I'll be the best Dad ever." he said running a hand across her bulging belly.

Cameron looked down at John's hand on her belly and stared intently; "I know you will." she whispered.

Silence reigned the room but no words were needed at this moment, the couple just stared at each other with love. What bad that had happened in the past was nothing compared to the good that was happening now, and the good that would come from it.

***TSCC* *TSCC***

"Grandson? You must be mistaken.. I have no.." Sarah started before it hit her that she did have a grandson; "You're from the future?" she questioned

"Yes I am." Kaleb answered curtly

"Are you human Kaleb?" Sarah asked

"Yes. My sister and I both are." Kaleb said

"Sister?" Sarah repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah Grandma. My twin sister Jennifer." Kaleb said

"Twin?" Sarah mocked, still in shock of the whole thing.

"Yeah." Kaleb said

Sarah felt fait. She was a grandmother to 2 at 35; "Why did you come back, where is your sister?"

"Mom and Dad sent just me back." He affixed his eyes with hers; "Things are about to get bad." he said in a hushed yet intense tone.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked

"Skynet is on it's last limb as of this point. My mom's pregnancy cracked into Skynet's fate. If we are born, it will stop Judgment Day." Kaleb said.

"And that's bad?" Sarah asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because Skynet is hanging by the thread, it is doing everything in it's power to affect it." Kaleb said.

"So Cameron _and_ John are in danger?" Sarah asked; _"Oh the irony" _passed through her thoughts.

"Yeah. That's why I was sent back here. To warn you of what's coming." Kaleb said.

Sarah really saw John coming out more and more in her grandson. He seemed like a good kid to her.

"When exactly does this happen?" Sarah asked

"It doesn't have an actual date. If we watch out for the signs, we can stop it once and for all." Kaleb said.

"How will we know? What will I need to do?" Sarah asked.

"Be ready. Go on with your lives like before but be ready." Kaleb said

"What will you do?" Sarah asked

"I'm here for backup in case you need it. I'm not here to search for my parents and ruin their good time. In my eyes, they deserve it. We'll just keep a check-in from a far." Kaleb said honestly.

"No. I don't like this. What if we don't see someone or something coming?" Sarah retorted negatively.

Kaleb shook his head sideways; "My mom is well aware of her surroundings. She wouldn't let anything or anyone get my dad, and she certainly is going to stick with that for us too."

A sentence played in Sarah's head that she heard Cameron say plenty of times- "Without John, my life has no purpose"; Along with the subtle expressions, and ways the cyborg had, Sarah knew Kaleb was right, they deserved each other and the right to be on their own with their semi-new life.

"You can have either you Mom or your Dad's room. Use whatever you need. There may be some of John's clothes you can wear until otherwise." Sarah paused, her grandson was shuffling from one foot to the other, the boy looked exhausted; "Go rest, we'll talk more later."

Kaleb nodded tiredly; "Which bedroom was I you know- because- Grandma, I don't wanna be anywhere near that."

Sarah chuckled lightly, understanding the kids being embarrassed of their parent's sex lives; "Your Mom's room would be the safest, or at least I would think so." she paused, getting a wide-eyed look from Kaleb; "Just kidding." She laughed; "Your Mom barely used that room once your parents got together." once she finished, she began to reminisce.

"Good." Kaleb said stretching his arms and stifling a yawn; "Cause I need some sleep."

Another laughed came from Sarah; "Yeah if you're anything like John, you get cranky if you're tired."

"Nah but you should meet my sister, talk about cranky." Kaleb said playfully.

"Is she like Cameron?" Sarah asked

"She has her moments." Kaleb said rubbing the back of his head.

Sarah nodded "You know you way upstairs?" she nudged her head up.

Kaleb nodded as well; "Me, Dad, Mom, and Jen came down here a lot to visit you."

Sarah smiled and watched as the perfect vision of her son walked upstairs. When she heard the door shit she sank to the couch again, feeling emotionally weaker by the moment.

***TSCC* *TSCC***

Later on that day, John came into the living room seeing Cameron sitting with her legs tucked under her as she stared off into nothing in particular.

He smiled and went over to Cameron, sitting down next to her; "Hey." he spoke.

Cameron turned her head to look at John, her face lifted into a small smile; "Hello."

"How's everything going Cam?" John asked leaning forward to kiss Cameron once.

"Everything is fine." Cameron simply said.

John grinned and reached his hand to touch his future wife's bump; "And how are they?"

A subtle change of color in her eyes told the father that Cameron was checking her babies' stats; "They are fine." she said as her eyes met with John's.

"That's" he paused to kiss her; "Good." John stretched back to lay on the couch with Cameron laying against him. Their hands laid aligned with each other's on Cameron's stomach. They sat in each other's company, pleased to feel the peace that filled the room every time they were together. Any moment of peace for the future leader of mankind was more than welcomed with open arms.

In the several moments that had passed, John almost found himself falling asleep in his comfort zone, with Cameron. Despite the metal weighing her down, she really wasn't _that _heavy, so it didn't bother her future husband after he got used to it.

He murmured sleepily and lifted his hand from Cameron's stomach to rub his eyes. Once John looked over he saw Cameron's radiant smile.

"Hello beauty." John said outstretching his hand to cup Cameron's cheek.

"Hi." Cameron said in a sweet tone.

"I'm the luckiest guy ever. Waking up to see your beautiful face." John said raising up to sit with Cameron in his lap.

The pregnant cyborg wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gently; "I love you." she whispered as gently as her touch.

John held her close by the waist and responded; "I love you too." He used his index finger to rub Cameron's stomach in circles; "And I love you both too." he whispered to her bump.

Cameron smiled and ran her finger back and forth on his neck. He was so gentle, so caring. It made the soon-to-be mother fall in love with John even more, if that was possible.

***TSCC* *TSCC***

At around the mid hours of the afternoon, Kaleb walked out of his mother's room and walked downstairs rubbing his eyes groggily. For a second there, he almost felt that he was in his tine and they were visiting their Grandma. He was visiting Grandma but he didn't have his parents or his sister. Not to mention the Sixteen year time-warp.

He carried himself sleepily to where his grandmother was; "Hey Grandma."

Sarah turned around rapidly; "Sorry." she started in a breathy tone; "Still getting used to that."

Kaleb shrugged and yawned as he pulled himself down to sit next to Sarah on the couch; "Where's Uncle Derek?" he asked looking around.

Sarah leaned back to meet Kaleb's eyes; " Couldn't tell you myself. He's been distant lately ever since his girlfriend died."

Kaleb nodded his understandings; "Dad said he came around eventually." he grabbed a pillow near him and played with the stings idly.

"Did John give you all the information according to how it went down in his time?" Sarah asked

"Yeah." Kaleb said with a flip of the pillow.

"When did things come after Cameron?" Sarah asked

"Well, there were plenty of distractions sent back to make it seem like things were normal until finally.. Skynet tried to shut her down." Kaleb said

"And what kept it from doing that?" Sarah asked

"My Mom did. Her free will was and is still growing. As long as her love for my Dad stays strong, Skynet can't touch her." Kaleb said

"But why would Skynet create a cyborg who could say to it?" Sarah asked

"She wasn't supposed to become like this. She wasn't even supposed to become self aware and look where that got her." Kaleb said.

"What is she becoming?" Sarah asked

"She will always be a cybernetic organism but she has become the most human- sophisticated type of them all." Kaleb explained.

"I'll say." Sarah said as she brought her head in her hands; "What is happening in your time right now? What are you fighting?" she asked.

"Nothing. Skynet loses. We are trying to live a normal life as of this moment." Kaleb said

Sarah sneered; "Normal? There has to be something going on.. It can't be over like that… after all that time."

"If my sister and I are born, we are breaking the line of cyborg and human. Causing us to be the defeater of Skynet." Kaleb shrugged.

"I don't think I follow." Sarah started; "You're telling me that if you two are born… it stops Judgment Day?"

The boy nodded; "That's what I'm getting at."

Sarah sighed; "And here I thought Judgment Day was inedible."

**Ok, so I really hope this wasn't too boring. I know that concept chapters tend to be boring but I tried to make it as less boring as possible, with you all still getting what I'm talking about. Please review!**


	12. Merry Christmas!

**Hey you all! I am back!**

**Now, I know it's October, but I can't help it, since it is supposed to be December in the story, I have made this a Christmas chapter(But there is a few facts I need to give you.) I'm trying my hardest to make this happy as I can before we get down to the mythology again. **

**My thanks go out to; olischulu, sasha starr, Poetic Ramblings, Nyrki, XxDeath StarxX, The Joker's Brother, and lionel Palmer for reviewing last chapter(:**

**I don't own TSCC**

Whenever Christmas-time came around, John never really got to experience it like a normal kid could. Sarah would always move them before she would get the chance to actually shop for presents. John swore to himself that he would shower his children with so many gifts once their first Christmas came around. Cameron agreed but she also said that there is not a lot you can buy for a newborn, not that John didn't agree but he still wanted to do whatever it took to make them happy under these circumstances.

John never saw more Christmas decorations than that were in the attic of his new home. He had gone up into the attic a few days before, only to be surprised that the previous that the previous homeowners really _didn't _take anything with them. The attic was full of boxes containing decorations from just about every holiday known to man.

Cameron stood at the ladder and waited for her future husband to come down with whatever he was bringing.

Even though she wanted to keep up her appearance, she still liked the idea of spending her first real Christmas with John.

"Cam, this attic is packed!" John called down.

"Get whatever you can and come back down here. Seeing how old this house is, the attic isn't very sturdy." Cameron explained.

"I'll be fine." John called down as he ducked down and passed a box to Cameron.

She took the box and placed it on the hardwood floor next to the wall by the ladder, giving him a glare once their eyes met.

"Yes dear. Very quickly dear." John said in a half joking tone, grabbing yet another box.

A small smile crawled on Cameron's face as she placed the new box next to it's pairing.

"Here's the tree. I'm coming down so ease it backwards. And I mean ease it." John said with a wary eye on Cameron's belly.

"We'll be fine." Cameron smiled reassuringly as she tugged her side of the long box.

As soon as both sides touched the floor, John folded the ladder to the attic back up and closed the opening back up.

The cyborg looked from John to all of the boxes on the floor; "Does Christmas really call for all of this?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well.. No not really." He said taking Cameron's hand; "But this will be our first Christmas in a relationship and I want to make it special for you." John spoke just before kissing her hand.

"Are you happy John?" Cameron asked

"More than I ever have been before you came in my life." John said sweetly

"If you are happy then it's already special." Cameron said meeting his eyes with her own.

No more words were spoken at this point. John just moved his lips to kiss Cameron's.

Once they broke apart, Cameron and John stayed close to each other. With the cyborg having her head on her human's shoulder whereas John rested the side of his head against Cameron's.

While still holding her hand, he lifted it up, and kissed it sweetly before releasing her altogether; "Let's get decorating shall we? Cameron Conner will have one hell of a first Christmas." he said grabbing the Christmas tree box.

Cameron never would have expected John of all people to want to put up a tree or a few lights, but, he wanted to do it for her. It seemed to bring him joy. She too, picked up a box and followed John into the living room.

***TSCC***

Setting up the tree had been easy, the decorating would be the tricky part.

As the radio played in the background, John and Cameron started to go through the boxes of ornaments.

"Cam, We'll get our own things soon but right now, we can use what we already have." John said.

"It's fine John. I think it's sweet that you want to do this for me." Cameron said with a smile.

John smiled back before he kissed the top of her head as he passed by her to start hanging up ornaments

***TSCC***

Someone who hadn't been in the Christmas spirit, was Sarah Connor. It had been two weeks since Kaleb had time traveled to 2009. And she still hadn't gotten used to it.

In the meantime, Derek had resided in an apartment several miles away from the house.

Today, he decided to stop by and check in with Sarah.

He drove his truck to the Connor home and knocked on the front door.

When the door opened, Sarah was standing behind; "Well." she started giving him a look; "I never thought I'd see you so soon."

"Hey to you too." Derek said sarcastically.

Sarah stood aside to let the solider in. Derek walked past Sarah and plopped down on the couch.

"You don't call. You don't write. I've been thinking you've forgotten about us." Sarah said crossing her arms.

"I've been distracted." Derek said defensively.

"Really?" Sarah sneered

"Look, I didn't come here to talk about my problems." Derek said angrily.

"What did you come here for then?" Sarah paused; "Because really, I'm tired of this. People leaving. Either you're in or out."

Not all of the tension was on Derek, Sarah knew. She was stressed out and when she was stressed out, she lashes out on the first person that crosses her path the wrong way. Derek couldn't help it, personal issues kept him away, nothing more, nothing less.

Derek lifted his hands up in defense; "You're right. So I'm in from now till Judgement Day."

"Damn right." Sarah said before she saw Kaleb coming downstairs. He must've just woken up.

Derek saw Sarah's gaze turn behind him. The solider turned to where Sarah was looking and froze; "Were you gonna tell me John was back?"

"Derek. That's not John." Sarah said.

Derek took another look at the teenager and saw the subtle facial features that belonged to Cameron.

"Who or what the hell is that?" he asked.

"This is Kaleb. John and Cameron's son from the future." Sarah answered warily.

"And why is he here?" Derek asked

"To help us." Sarah paused "There are more problems than we figured." she added.

"Like what?" Derek asked

"John and Cameron's children stop Skynet, if, they are born." Sarah said.

"And so we instantly believe him? Do we know he's telling the complete truth?" Derek asked

"My dad always said you had a pessimistic attitude." Kaleb said with a laugh.

"I do not have a pessimist attitude!" Derek argued.

"I never met you before now so I couldn't have told you myself." Kaleb said

"You had to have met to have met me in those sixteen years." Derek said.

"Nope." Kaleb said

"That doesn't make sense. Derek not being in touch for sixteen years." Sarah said

Kaleb smacked his head and slid his hand down his face; "Oh c'mon do I really have to say it?"

"Well obviously so." Derek said getting annoyed at this kid's trait he got from his mother of keeping secrets.

"Because you died." Kaleb said

"What?" Derek asked, totally baffled.

***TSCC***

John hadn't been out of Cameron's sight for more than five minutes. But when she came back, she couldn't find him anywhere. Panic set in the mother's chest as she searched for John. She walked through the house until she heard the front door open and close. The pregnant cyborg headed towards the sound when John appeared at her sight.

"Cam you look like something's wrong. What is it?" he asked coming up to her.

"You know how I fell about you being away from me John." Cameron said irritably.

"I'm sorry. I was outside hanging the little bit of lights we have in the attic." John said.

"You couldn't have told me?" Cameron asked

"I didn't know you would be done before me. I'm sorry, ok?" John said putting his hand on her back as he pulled her closer.

Cameron let out a very human-like sigh; "Just please don't do that anymore."

John picked up on Cameron's raising irritation and ran his hand up and down her back in comfort; "You got it."

She smiled a bit at John's attempt at comforting her. The cyborg didn't choose to get angry at this. Before she became pregnant, it always annoyed her when she couldn't find him, now it really got to her.

"John, I'm very sorry for snapping at you. I just like to know where you are." Cameron said gazing into her love's eyes.

"I understand Cam." he started taking his other hand and rubbed her stomach; "It's these little babies in there."

The soon to be mother placed her hand over his on her stomach and looked down as they intertwined their fingers together; "They can be quite a hassle some days. Today being one of them."

John looked at Cameron once more and instantly could tell today was getting to her. There were only certain days that her symptoms would get to her, and it would always come and leave spontaneously.

He leaned forward and kissed her nose; "Go relax. I'll do whatever you need me to do to get you feeling better."

Cameron looked in his eyes again. She smiled faintly as he let go of his hold on her. Then the future mother made her way to the ouch and became at peace when John sat next to her and laid a hand on her belly.

***TSCC***

"How did I die?" Derek asked

"All I can tell you is that you died a hero." Kaleb said

"Well that's great. Really. I'm going to die just because a kid says so." Derek said

"I skipped my death, maybe you will too." Sarah said

"Yeah well whatever." Derek retorted

"I'm here to help. If there is something you need to know, I'll tell you." Kaleb said

"And you don't think I need to know how I die? Maybe we can prevent it." Derek said

"I can't tell you." Kaleb said

"Well." Derek started putting on his jacket furiously; "Until this kid can be completely truthful, I'm gone." he started towards the door.

Then Sarah rushed in front of him and blocked him from the door; "Derek are you an idiot or something?"

"What?" Derek asked with a sarcastic laugh

"You heard me. If you leave, you could die." she started warily.

"Yeah well what's the difference. If I leave or not, I'll die anyway." Derek said

Sarah brought her hand up and smacked Derek in the mouth; "We need you here. Don't be selfish just because you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Derek scoffed.

"Everyone is afraid to die. And when you know the date, it terrifies you. People that are scared do stupid things." Sarah said

Derek took another look at Sarah, shoved her out of the way, (Knocking her into a nearby bookcase) and walked out the door.

**Well, here concludes another chapter. I really hope everyone enjoyed this. See you all next update!**


	13. Wedding Plans

**Hey guys! **

**Big thanks go out to my reviewers from last chapter; olischulu, Nyrki, XxDeath StarxX, Poetic Ramblings, sasha starr, and Jordan 33!**

**This chapter will start right where last chapter ended, enjoy(:**

**I don't own TSCC.**

In shock, Sarah pulled herself back up off the ground. Kaleb then instinctively hurried over to his grandmother; "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sarah said in a daze.

Kaleb just looked at Sarah in concern.

"I'm fine, really." She reassured looking down at the books scattered from the collapsed bookshelf; "Help me clean this up."

The boy quickly did as he was told. It didn't surprise him at all how Derek reacted, he just hoped he would come around in time.

When the room looked decent again, Kaleb plopped back down on the couch.

"I guess I know why Derek left in a hurry." Sarah shrugged.

"He had no right to push you down though Grandma." Kaleb said.

"Yeah well Derek seemed to think so." Sarah said.

"Does he always react that way?" Kaleb asked.

"Normally he doesn't get so violent. But he does react dramatically." Sarah said.

"You're telling me. He threw you into a bookcase and shot out of here!" Kaleb said.

"Yeah well, I can't help what he does. I just wish he would come back, it would be better for all of us to stick together at this point." she paused and looked away; "Or at least know where everyone is."

"I know where my parents are." Kaleb responded.

"You do?" Sarah inquired; "You knew and you didn't tell me?" she snapped.

"If I told you, you would bust in there and take them away. And if you did, you know my dad will be cold towards you." Kaleb said.

"Well so what if he doesn't like it, it's safer for them to be here." Sarah said.

"How do you know?" Kaleb asked.

"If I know where they are, I can keep them safe, your Mom is in no state to be fighting." Sarah said.

"It's not like she's helpless you know, whether she is or isn't in the fighting state, she wont care, she'll protect my dad." Kaleb said.

"_He is determined, just like John_." Sarah thought before saying out loud; "I don't even know why I bother trying to get my point across with you, your parents aren't easily lead and neither are you, obviously."

"I'm just trying to make things easier for my mom and dad." Kaleb said.

"I'm sure they appreciate that but I really need to know where they are." Sarah reminded.

Kaleb looked down and sighed before looking back up and replied; "You promise not to freak out?"

"I can't promise you." Sarah said.

"Then I wont tell you." Kaleb said stubbornly.

"Fine. But if things get any worse, I will step in." Sarah said.

"Fair enough." Kaleb paused; "They live just out of the neighborhood you and my Dad lived in a while back."

"Why there?" Sarah asked confused.

"Beats me. I just really think they want some space to try this family thing out." Kaleb said.

Sarah knew her grandson knew what he was talking about, she just really didn't want to believe him.

Cameron really could take care of John as well as herself. Which meant, it didn't matter where they were, she would always keep him safe, after all, she truly loves him.

"I know what I'm doing grandma." Kaleb said

"I know. And that's what scares me." Sarah responded.

***A few months later***

John and Cameron had planned to get married sometime in early 2010. Before anything could be finalized, they had some plans to make.

"I just want it to be small." John said looking over various wedding planners.

"Well of course it'll be small John." Cameron said with a pretty smile.

John grinned and kissed her before going on; "Charley said he would make it; he paused; "I want my mom to go too, I actually miss her. Weird huh?"

"It's not weird at all. You're not used to being away from her for a long period of time." Cameron put her hand over his and squeezed it lightly; "You can always invite her."

"Cam you know my mom, the minute she knows where we are she'll make us go home. And I sure as hell am not going anywhere." John said to his future wife.

"It's been a few months, if Sarah Connor really wanted to find us, she would have done so already." Cameron said taking her free hand to run it across her now almost 7 month baby bump.

_Cameron had a point_, John thought, if Sarah was still looking she would have found them by now, she was very relentless like that.

"I think you're right." he said looking down at his girlfriend's belly. The mother took the hand that was intertwined with John's and placed his hand on her stomach.

A smile etched onto his features as he felt them flutter around inside Cameron. John was still amazed at this whole thing, she being different than the other terminators was a serious understatement.

A chuckle bursted through the father, making the cyborg just look at him confused.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"I am just picturing you in a wedding dress with that belly of yours." John said.

"Well that is why we are waiting until after they are born." Cameron said.

"I know but it would be kinda cute." John laughed.

_Cute. _Cameron had heard him use that word before about her.

"Am I cute now?" she asked John.

"More like beautiful." He replied kissing her again.

Cameron's cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink as she smiled.

John felt accomplished every time he made her blush, because any other time, it was impossible.

They sat in silence and held each other's hand for a few minutes.

"We should pay your mom a visit sometime." Cameron said in a gentle whisper.

"We might as well, I mean, I have to face her sooner or later right?" John asked.

Cameron nodded, making John sigh; "When do we leave?" he asked.

***TSCC***

The ride back to California was much like the ride from California to Charley's house, tense.

John was now worried of what could have happened while they were away.

Cameron looked over to her future husband, seeing the worry in his eyes. Being with him all this time, she can tell when something is bothering him; "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked John.

He looked at her for a quick second, thinking of how good she's getting with pinpointing when something's not right with him. John smirked a bit as he looked back at her and then at the road again; "I just don't think I'm ready to hear my mom say 'What you did was a stupid mistake' or Telling me I could've been killed. We moved away to be able to live the way we want, I don't want to hear her opinion about it."

"I've heard people sat that you have to sacrifice things for family. I believe that this is a case like that." Cameron said looking ahead of her as the truck passed by it's surroundings in a blur of motion.

"Yeah, I'm a dad now, I've got to learn those things." John said stretching one hand off the steering wheel and taking Cameron's hand.

"It'll be fine John. You have me." Cameron said in a soft tone.

"And you're always able to anchor me down." John replied.

Cameron beamed a warm smile and replied; "Always."

John grinned back, following the couple's silence.

***TSCC***

In the past few months, nothing major had happened in the Connor household.

This actually worried Sarah. Things had been so calm and normal, she was just waiting for things to get bad. Only they never did, which only made her even more suspicious.

At this point, Sarah was in the kitchen cooking lunch when there was a solid knock on the front door. The knock startled her. With her gun in reach, she eased towards the front door, and opened it, prepared for what she had been waiting for. Only when she did, she saw her son and his very pregnant protector.

"Hey Mom." John said with a cheesy smile.

"John?" Sarah cried as he took her son in her arms, hugging him tightly.

John hugged her back gently and rubbed her back consolably as he felt his mother sob in his arms.

Cameron stood back and watched. She was beginning to understand these types of things but she felt the need to stand back and out of the way.

Sarah stepped away from her son and wiped away the lingering tears on her face. The mother looked at her son for a moment or two before turning her head to see Cameron. The terminator was waiting patiently with a tentative look on her face.

"Hello Sarah." Cameron finally replied.

"Hey." Sarah paused; "How are things going in there?" she asked nudging towards her future daughter-in-law's stomach.

Cameron looked down at her bulging belly and placed her hands on both sides of it. "They are fine. Currently sleeping."

John watched his mom and noticed how unwell she looked; "Mom, what's going on, you look like crap."

Sarah turned back around to her son; "I've just been worrying is all, haven't slept well in months."

"What has been going on?" John asked.

"Nothing. Everything has been normal, surprisingly." Sarah said.

"Well why aren't you sleeping well then?" John replied.

Before Sarah could answer, Cameron then rushed past them and looked around the house thoroughly; "There's someone here."

"I know." Sarah stared; "John, Cameron, there's someone I want you to meet."

They both looked at each other before they followed Sarah upstairs.

John and Cameron locked hands as they watched her stop in front of Cameron's old room and open the door. Sarah stuck her head inside and spoke to her grandson; "Come out here."

The teenager looked at her for a moment before coming out of his room. He then stood face to face with his parents.

Sarah watched all three of them, Cameron watched the boy with a careful glance, and John looked like he was getting the big picture.

"I'd like you to meet Kaleb. Your son." Sarah said.

"Future?" John prompted.

Sarah nodded; "He's got a story to tell."

**Alrighty, lets see where next chapter takes us, heck I don't even know(: My imagination is in charge here. **


	14. The Moment everything Changed

**After a long inner battle with myself, I have finally put together a new chapter for you all!**

**I'd love to thank; olischulu, XxDeath StarxX and Nyrki for their reviews last chapter!**

**So, I have the rest of the story planned out and there most likely will be one more chapter and then an epilogue chapter of the future events. **

**I do not own TSCC or any of the characters except for Kaleb, Jennifer, and our love-to-hate villains, Ben, Joe and Karen.**

Cameron looked at John, top which he returned the look back.

The father cleared his throat in sudden anxiety before he spoke; "Ok, let's hear it."

Kaleb watched both of his parents pull all of their attention onto him.

"I was sent here by you, dad." he started.

"For what? Does my future self really have no faith in me?" John asked in a snappy tone.

"Future you just wants you to be safe, calm down John." Cameron said placing a hand on John's shoulder, then she gave a look for her son to continue.

"Judgement Day was stopped, and, my Dad wanted his younger self to know how he can stop it. Of course, if we've played our cards right, it could already be stopped." Kaleb explained.

"It's me, isn't it?" Cameron asked, placing both of her hands on her very pregnant belly.

"Cam, what do you mean?" John asked, he didn't want her to blame herself for anything else.

"It's these babies. They have given me more human abilities than before. It's not what I was programmed for, or any other terminator." Cameron said looking down at her stomach as her hands rubbed against it in one swift motion.

"But what does that have to do with Judgement Day?" John asked.

"Because of you. You made mom what she is today. By breaking the line of robot and human when she became pregnant." Kaleb answered.

"Skynet now is losing control of the future." Cameron added.

"I can't believe this, after all of this time and all I had to do was-" John started only to have Sarah clear her throat in disapproval.

"Right." John cleared his throat as well; "Kaleb, what do we do now?"

"Well I don't want to say we wait, but I think that's what we're gonna have to do." Kaleb said to his father.

"Would it be ok for us to go home? I mean if something happens, we can stay in touch." John replied.

"John I don't think-" Cameron started

"Mom it's ok." Kaleb said.

"No, it's not." Cameron turned to face John only; "We cannot go back home." Overwhelming tears were forming in her eyes.

John looked from his Mom to his son and finally laying eyes on Cameron; "Alright, alright." He said soothingly. Taking her into his arms.

Cameron was scared. If her babies were in danger she couldn't leave knowing there could be a possibility she can't protect John.

"How long will you be staying here?" Sarah asked, pleased to know that she will have her son for a little while longer.

"For a while." John answered looking at his Mom over Cameron's shoulder.

Sarah turned to Kaleb; "Is there anything else you need to tell us that you haven't already?"

"I don't know anything else. Dad said I knew all that I needed to know. Although, before I left my Mom told me to expect anything." Kaleb answered.

"Well, at least if you're here, I can protect you if Cameron can't." Sarah said to John.

"I have no problem being out on our own, but in this condition, I would rather be where your mother can intervene if need be." Cameron paused seeing John's look; "I'm not saying we will be here forever, but, until these babies are born, it will be best to stay here."

John knew she was thinking of her family, he needed to keep her happy; "Ok Cam. How about we go back to the house long enough to get some things and come back when we're done. Mom and Kaleb can come if it makes you feel better. He looked at Sarah and his son before asking; "Would you two be interested in coming to see the house?"

"Sure." Kaleb shrugged.

Sarah just nodded.

Soon they all loaded into John and Cameron's truck to take off for Mexico.

***TSCC***

It had been a little while before anyone said a word.

"You still have things from the previous families nursery, right Grandma?" Kaleb started off asking Sarah.

"Yeah. We just put the items in storage when we first moved in here." Sarah answered.

"How did you know that Kaleb?" John asked surprisingly.

"I stayed here a lot during the Summer with my sister. We explored this house left and right." Kaleb explained.

"You actually sound like we have some what of a normal family." John said.

"Well we do. Things are always so calm, but never a dull moment. And you two have never changed." Kaleb said.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"I just mean, in the future, you two are always holding hands, or touching each other in subtle ways, Jen and I think most of the time you just do it to embarrass us. So we just leave the room." Kaleb laughed.

"That sounds about right." John chuckled to himself.

"Do we ever have anymore kids?" Cameron asked.

She thought that if things were finally normal what was stopping them from expanding the family, if that was truly what they wanted.

"Yep. We have an 11 year old sister. Her name is Alise, she looks exactly like Mom." Kaleb said.

"Is she human too?" John asked.

"Yep. Mom said she has your attitude though Dad." Kaleb answered.

"Watch out for that then." Sarah said to her son with a soft laugh.

"She loves you Grandma. Before I left she was staying over at your house." Kaleb said.

"Am I healthy?" Sarah suddenly asked as her worry lines crinkled on her forehead.

"Healthy as a horse. Dad makes you regular Doctor's appointments." Kaleb said.

Relief was brought to Sarah.

Most of the rest of the ride was spent by listening to Kaleb tell stories about his past. They all listened intently to see what their futures consisted of.

***TSCC***

Once they got to the house, Cameron could tell something was out of sorts.

With the door unlocked, the family stepped inside the welcoming home.

"John I'll be right back." Cameron said passing by everyone else with that terminator stared on her face and swift steps in her stride.

John watched his girlfriend, he knew by the way she looked, that something was wrong; "Cameron!" he called back.

She heard him but she wouldn't turn around.

John cursed under his breath before going to follow her, only to have Sarah pull him back.

She gave a look to both her son and grandson to stay put.

John came closer to Kaleb, he asked; "Did future me tell you about this?"

"No." Kaleb answered with a little panic in his voice; "Maybe it's nothing."

"If I can say I've learned anything about Cameron, it's that she doesn't overreact like that for nothing." John said advancing to the hallway where his Mom and future wife disappeared into. He looked back at his son, he remembered when Sarah, Derek, and Cameron all went out without him, he always hated; "Are you coming?"

Kaleb hurried behind his father as they descended into the room a soft muffled sound was coming from.

Panic set on both teenagers when they heard an uproar, followed by a thud. They soon came upon Sarah's fallen stance.

***TSCC***

Cameron had suspected right, Ben, their landlord, was in the back of the house, "supposedly" checking the maintenance of the house. The cyborg didn't take any back up with her because she didn't believe whoever it was, was much of a threat. Of course, she had been fooled.

She then came upon Ben. He looked back at her with surprise ; "Mrs. Baum."

"What are you doing here?" She asked with an impatient tone.

"I was dropping off mail." Ben answered.

"Why? We would be back later. There was no need." Cameron said.

"I had no idea you were gone." Ben lied.

"You came in here to talk." Cameron said in the same tone.

"To see how things were going." Ben added.

"Things are fine." Cameron said.

The cyborg mother was not too fond of this guy. John said it was just a bad vibe but that was it, she _knew_ that wasn't the only thing.

Of course we all know Ben was up to no good.

He was just waiting for the perfect moment.

Ben was given orders to destroy the lives of Cameron and John's unborn twins by his other Skynet infiltrator counterpart. They were all originally fellow soldiers of the Resistance, only, they decided that they didn't want to stop Skynet, but join forces with it.

He and his followers thought that humans were undependable beings and it was no need to be helping Connor, his cyborg wife, and the resistance.

At this point of time, all Ben had to do was to get Cameron off guard, which would be a challenge.

"What can I do for you?' Cameron asked.

"Well as your landlord I have to make sure you and your husband are in fine living conditions." Ben said as he tried to take a special made zapping gun, and prepare to shock electricity into the cyborg, it would shut her down instantly.

Cameron saw this and tried to remain with a cool head. She examined her surroundings before trying to step back and escape. Only she was grabbed from behind by Joe.

The gun Ben was holding was now pointed directly at Cameron's belly; "Unless you want dead babies, you will come with us."

The cyborg had no choice. If her babies' lives weren't so vulnerable, she could fight these people, no problem, without causing any harm to her babies. This is no such case. She would do as they say and plan to escape as soon as possible. Sarah, Kaleb, and John would find her.

Joe, Karen, and Ben went to escort a very vulnerable Cameron out of the back door only to have Sarah Connor come upon the scene.

Joe shot his gun at Sarah, she didn't even know what was going on, and now she wouldn't. Sarah collapsed to the floor, and the others escaped in a hurry with Cameron in a reluctant tow.

**Now I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys in this chapter. **


	15. The end is far from here

**Hey everyone, I know this is a really late post, but to tell you the truth, I just hadn't thought of the right things to put in, until now (;**

**Many thanks to XxDeath StarxX, Poetic Ramblings, Nyrki, morded, The Joker's Brother, and keox.**

**Anyway, I don't own TSCC. Now, I have a bit of news, this is the last chapter. I am really sorry to end it at this chapter but I will wrap it up well.**

Sarah was engulfed into darkness as the gunshot pierced through her skin.

John and Kaleb came in moments later. Sarah's son rushed to her and held her head up, examining the gunshot wound; "Mom, can you hear me?": John asked, panicked. "Mom!" He shouted.

She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open to see her son and grandson over her; "John?" Sarah asked in a daze.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm here." John spoke.

"They took her. There was three.. I tried to help John." Sarah choked out, her voice was flowing in and out.

John knew exactly who was responsible for this. The people his girlfriend had reminded him of countless times before.

He threw a gun to his son; "You know how to use this?"

Kaleb caught the gun and cocked it back; "Of course, I wouldn't be your son if I didn't."

"Very true." John smirked then he brought the situation at hand back into the conversation; "Stay here with your grandma. Keep a hold of her phone, if I need you, I'll call you."

"Dad, I want to help." Kaleb said.

"You'll help me by staying here, ok?" John said.

"Yeah, ok." Kaleb said.

John took his mother's cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to his son; "Be safe."

"You too Dad." Kaleb said taking the phone.

John and Kaleb held a silent stare for a few moments. As if they could understand each other's silent words, both teenagers nodded at one another.

The father in turn looked down at his mother before turning on his sneakered feet and walked out of his house.

***TSCC***

Cameron was taken to an empty warehouse downtown. The cyborg was thrown into a dark right closet. According to her database, she was 5.23 miles away from her house, not a wise move on the villain's part. Cameron knew she could get out, she would have to break the door, her twins should be ok. The cyborg mother place a hand gently on her stomach and decided her only way out would be through force. Her other hand broke the door off it's hinges.

She head towards the hallway, examining the whole place. According to her statistics, the cyborg wasn't anywhere near the dynamic trio, but they could come up any minute.

Joe, Karen, and Ben were planning to finish off Cameron, not just her impossible spawn. Originally they just planned to shut her down, instantly terminating the pregnancy, now they would destroy the chip altogether.

"The cyborg's family will probably come to look for her son, you know." Karen said.

"When that happens, we'll deal with it then." Ben said.

Karen's forehead crinkled with worry lines. Suddenly, this plan was worrying the villain counterpart,

"Things will work out, you'll see." Joe tried to reassure his wife.

Karen just shrugged.

***TSCC***

It was a long shot, but John had to go for it. He hadn't heard from Derek in months but he needed help.

The teenager stopped at a safe point and dialed his uncle's number.

Derek saw John calling and his alert instantly went up. He pressed the code combination as did John; "John what's up?"

"I need your help." John said.

"What's going on?" Derek answered.

"Cameron got kidnapped, she doesn't want to do anything that would hurt the twins." John explained.

"It's her own damn fault, why should I help?" Derek asked.

"My mom was shot. Kaleb is at home with her. So you're all that's left. Believe me, you're the last person I would call to help out Cameron." John said.

"I'll help you ok? Where are you?" Derek asked.

***TSCC***

Kaleb helped his grandma over to the couch when she woke up.

She immediately asked; "Where's John?"

"Going to get my mom." Kaleb answered.

"Cameron.. Those people that took her… I overheard them saying they were taking her to the empty warehouse the city had been planning to demolish for a while now. Do know where that is?" Sarah asked.

A light bulb popped in Kaleb's head; "Yeah! They end up tearing it down and building a new mall type place."

"So you know where it is?" Sarah started.

"Oh no grandma, I'm not letting you leave." Kaleb said.

"Really? If it's about my son I can if I want to." Sarah said trying to get up, only to be in searing pain.

"That's why." Kaleb paused; "You're in no shape to be leaving this couch."

"Well what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"I'll call my dad, tell him what I know." Kaleb said.

"Are you sure we should leave him there going by himself?" Sarah asked.

"My dad isn't dumb, he probably called Derek." Kaleb said.

"Let's hope he will be willing to help, I'll kill him if he doesn't." Sarah said.

***TSCC***

Derek met up with John a short while later, his nephew filled him in with the new found information from Kaleb. They were now on their way to the empty warehouse.

"We get Cameron, we get out." Derek said.

"Wasn't planning on doing anything else Derek." John said.

John and Derek headed into the back of the warehouse, the nephew told his uncle; "If either of us find out anything else, we call each other, and, whatever happens, we meet right here."

"That's the John Connor I'm talking about." Derek said, nodding towards John as they went their separate ways.

***TSCC***

Derek began walking through the hallway, the place was mostly dark and damp. He came upon a door that was adjoined open. Derek slowly entered the room with his gun at his side.

This room had a long and wide table, with a bunch of equipment sitting around it.

A very bewildered Derek whipped around the corner and hid behind it when he heard voices in the room.

"As soon as you get a hold of her, I can zap her, the electric shock will shut her down." Ben said.

"This will be easy since she thinks fighting will hurt those babies." Joe said.

Derek looked around the corner one more and studied the three villains in the room. The girl walked out of the back door in the room and was soon out of sight.

***TSCC***

Karen was sent to get the cyborg. She really didn't want to, but the others surely weren't going to do it.

She descended downstairs into the basement where Cameron should be, Karen walked up to where the door to the closet used to be, and was immediately smacked unconscious by the pregnant cyborg.

Cameron had figured as long as she wasn't vigorously fighting, she could at least defend herself. The soon-to-be mother dragged the other woman's body into the closet where she was confined to, and blocked the entrance with the broken door and a barricade of objects.

Once she walked up the stairs, she took a sharp right turn and almost ran straight into Derek.

Cameron tilted her head, reminding Derek of what she was, despite her round and quite large stomach; "What are you doing here?"

"John dragged me with him to save you. Now let's get him and go." Derek said.

"They wont stop, we have to destroy them." Cameron said.

"As soon as we get John, we'll come up with a plan. Help us fight back, from what they said it's ok to." Derek said pulling his phone from his pocket.

Ben and Joe came up from behind them with Joe holding a gun. He shot the solider in the head, and he heaped over, dead in an instant.

Cameron quickly turned her body around and was walking straight for Joe, she knew he was afraid, this was set to her advantage. If what Derek said was true, she was in no danger.

"Shoot her fool!" Ben called.

Joe nodded nervously and tried to fire his gun with a shaking hand. It had been different when the cyborg didn't know she wouldn't be hurting her babies.

"Stop standing there and shoot!" Ben yelled once more.

About that time, the future leader of the resistance ran towards the noise and stopped when he came upon the scene.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" John asked in a panic.

The cyborg turned her head and gave him a look; "Get out of here John!"

"No, no, let him stay." Ben said.

"John leave now!" Cameron said raising her tone.

"You should listen to her, but… we're not here to hurt you, the tin can over here though…" Ben said.

John pulled his gun from it's holster and pointed it to the their "landlord"; "Leave Cameron alone. She didn't ask for this!"

"No, I guess she didn't. But does that change my opinion?" Ben asked.

"It should." John said.

"Hmm, funny thing, it doesn't." Ben said.

Joe made a scrunched up face at Cameron but said to John; "Face it Connor, you just can't protect her."

Cameron tilted her head and punched Joe straight in the face, knocking him onto the floor. The cyborg picked up the gun and pointed it at the man; "No, but she can protect herself." John spoke. Cameron gave Joe one last hard terminator stare and shot him square in the temple.

Ben was left feeling less brave by the second. The pregnant cyborg walked over to him with that same stare.

"No hard feeling, Cameron, John. I'll leave you alone! Just please" Ben paused; "Don't kill me!"

"You tried to befriend us before you would kill my children." Cameron said placing a free hand on her belly; "You are a serious threat and must be destroyed." The cyborg pulled the trigger one last time without another word.

John put his gun back into it's holster as he looked at his protector. She was quiet and carried the weapon down by her hip. Her boyfriend went over to her and she turned, letting him take her into his arms.

"Are you guys ok?" John asked in concern.

"I believe so." Cameron said. Her more human side came back, not the dangerous looking terminator John saw a few moments before.

He thought for a minute; "The woman… Karen or whatever.. I never saw her."

"She isn't a problem, I barricaded her, there is no way she'll come after us." Cameron said.

"Well good." John said.

"John are you alright?" Cameron asked with a concerned stare.

"I'm fine." John said kissing Cameron sweetly; "Now let's get out of here."

John and Cameron loaded into Derek's truck and started to drive back to the house where Sarah and Kaleb were waiting.

"John, you haven't mentioned Derek. You are grieving and humans talk with their family when they are grieving . We are a family now, we should talk about it." Cameron said.

John looked over at Cameron for a short moment; "Derek and I weren't really close. Yes it wont be the same without him but it'll be ok Cam."

Cameron looked down at her belly and rubbed it in a circular pattern. She was feeling some contracting pains in her stomach, maybe it was nothing. John surely wasn't buying her brush-off.

"Cam, what's going on?" John asked.

"Just some pain is all." Cameron said.

"Pain? What kind of pain?" John freaked.

"John just get us home." Cameron said in a calm tone.

By the time they got into the house, the mother-to-be's pain had intensified.

John helped Cameron inside, in which Kaleb thought the worst.

"Mom! What happened Dad?" The young boy called as he and his grandmother made room on the couch.

John gently lied Cameron down; "Contractions, she's going into labor."

"Well what are we doing here, get her to a bedroom." Sarah said.

"Shouldn't we go to a hospital?" Kaleb asked.

"Too risky." Sarah said.

"Well, when isn't there a risk?" Kaleb asked.

"John just get her upstairs, Kaleb go get some old towels." Sarah ordered.

"I'm on it." Kaleb said turning around and running in the opposite direction.

John scooped Cameron into his arms and walked with her upstairs. He placed her up n their big bed and she sat up against the bed post.

Kaleb soon came in with the towels and handed them to his grandmother. Sarah spread some of the towels in front of the cyborg and began to give her directions.

***TSCC***

About three hours later, Jennifer Lyn Connor and Kaleb Nathaniel Connor were born. Much to their two month early birth, they were actually fully developed and healthy.

Sarah and John wrapped them both in towels, and handed them to Cameron after they were each cleaned up.

The mother's expression turned extremely light when her twins were placed on her stomach. They looked at their mommy and made little cooing noises. Cameron smiled at her little babies and kissed both of their heads.

The new mother and father was then left alone with their children.

"Hey gorgeous." John said sitting down next to Cameron.

"Hello John." Cameron said gently.

John took his little girl in his arms as Cameron held her son.

"We did good Cam. You did good." John said kissing Cameron once.

Sarah opened their bedroom door and peeked in; "I don't mean to disturb you but we need to let Mom rest for a while."

John nodded, kissed Cameron on the bridge of her nose and took the baby boy from his mother.

"You rest up, I'll see you later." John said.

Cameron smiled gently; "Ok John, take good care of them."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them." John said looking back once more before walking past his mother.

Sarah smiled at Cameron too before shutting the door gently.

***A few hours later***

Cameron woke up from her stand-by and she checked her stats, and when it reads she was functioning normal after the birth, the cyborg walked out of her room and headed into the nursery. When she approached the twins, they were snuggled into their cribs, fast asleep.

Older Kaleb walked by the open door, coming back to look inside; "Dad just fed them and put them down for a nap."

Cameron turned around; "Good." she looked at her older son and asked; "Kaleb, did we stop Judgement Day?"

"You did." Kaleb nodded.

The mother smiled, followed by silence.

"When are you going back to your time?" Cameron asked, breaking the silence.

"I need to be leaving pretty soon." Kaleb answered.

"We appreciate all of your help." Cameron said.

"I'm glad to have helped. It had been an interesting experience." Kaleb said.

His mother smiled and looked back to her youngest children; "We should probably go into the other room so we don't disturb the babies." she said in a gentle whisper.

"Right." Kaleb spoke walking back into the hallway, as did Cameron, only she shut the door behind her gently.

Later on that day, future Kaleb left his parents and Grandmother having done all he could.

Sarah was brought back to her house not long after that, leaving Cameron and John to live their lives, dare we say it- normally?

**A big shout out for all of the support that went with this story! Thank you so much!**


End file.
